Konoha University Series 1: New School, New Life, New Love
by LeeYumLevi
Summary: Transferring to another school is Tenten Uchiha's plan. She was ready to make a new life with a certain white-orb Hyuga and their friends when conflicts started to make everything complicated. What if one move breaks the two apart? Major pairing: NEJITEN. With: Sasusaku, NaruHina, KibaIno and Shikatema.
1. Chapter One: Meeting the Uchiha's

Hey! What's up? It's been a while since I write a story. So, in these story I made Tenten an Uchiha.

Also, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari are a year older than the rest.

Here yah go!

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting the Uchiha's

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Tenten groaned and got up to punch her annoying alarm clock. She heard someone chuckled by her door, she turned around to see her older brother, Sasuke, leaning against the door frame. Sasuke is two years older than her.

"Morning, sleepyhead, I pity your alarm clock." He said and smirks. She threw a pillow at him and it landed on his face. He picked it up and threw it back to her and said, "Get up, we're going to be late! It's your first day at my school so you better not be late."

"Whatever." She said and frowns when she saw him smirking. "Get out so I can get ready!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before going out and starts to get ready too. He lives alone in his own house for two years now when his parents decided that Tenten should stay with him and attend his school for something happened to her at her previous school. That's cool with him since he and his sister could get along just fine and it means he can protect her. After preparing his stuff, he went downstairs and made breakfast.

"Hmm. What's for breakfast?" He turned around and saw his sister wearing blue checkered long sleeve polo, black skinny jeans and black converse. She put her brown wavy hair down and wears a maroon bonnet on her head. She put on her dark glasses. She looks like a cute gangster than a nerd. She can carry anything that she wears, heck even if she wears a rag it still will look good at her.

"Pancakes, you look good, sis." He complemented and sat down on the table and starts to eat.

"Thanks, bro. You look good too." She said before stuffing the pancakes on her mouth. Sasuke is wearing a gray/silver polo, black jeans and gray vans shoes, even if he wears simple clothes, he can still carry them with style and confidence. _I bet that his fangirls will go gaga again when they see him,_ she thought.

"So, are you going to tour me around the school?" she said while chewing her pancakes.

"Hn."

"Wow, bro! That makes a lot of sense coming from you!" she teased while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if I can tour you around the school."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Fangirls." He muttered.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Are you done?" She nodded and Sasuke took their plates on the sink. "Let's go. Are you going to bring your guitar?" He asked when he saw her guitar on the floor next to her chair. Their family likes to play different kinds of instrument. Their mother has an amazing voice, so does Tenten, Sasuke and Itachi. Their father only likes to play instruments such as piano and guitar. Their mother and father first met at their favorite band's concert, they bump at each other and the rest was history.

"Hmm? Is it okay?" She asked while walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, are you going to join a band this year?"

"I'll think about it." She answered; Sasuke took her guitar and went outside to put it on the trunk of his Black Convertible. He walked back to the house and locks it.

Sasuke parked his shiny Black Convertible besides a pink, cute Mercedes. Tenten went out and take a look around while Sasuke opened the trunk and get their bags and her guitar and handed it to her. They were 20 minutes early so she still has time to look around.

"Wow." She muttered, "This place is huge!" She started walking around when she spotted a group of boys checking her out. A boy wave at her and she wave back. Unlike her brother, she is polite and friendly to everyone. She doesn't understand why his brother has a lot of fangirls when he is a snob and sometimes rude. _Maybe it adds to his charm,_ she thought.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" Someone yelled behind their back, when she turned around she saw two guys walking to them. The one who called his brother has a blonde hair and wearing an orange T-shirt with a weird looking red spiral on the middle and the other one has a brown, messy hair and is wearing black T-shirt and has a print that says: I'm Sexy And I Know It.

"Shut up, dobe! You're so loud." Sasuke scolded and smack him at the back of his head. "Ow! Nee, Teme, who is this?"

"Oh! Hello, I'm Tenten Uchiha, Sasuke's sister." She introduced with a sweet smile.

"Hi! My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this loud mouth here is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Kiba said and shake her hand.

"Hello, I didn't know that Teme here has a sister." Said Naruto while shaking her other hand. She chuckled softly.

"Hey, stop it you two." Sasuke said and grab both of her hands. "You're hitting on my sister."

"No we're not! Besides, I'm already happy with Ino." Said Kiba and grinned.

"Oh, big brother, you're being overly protected again." Tenten teased and chuckled.

"Yeah, Teme! We're not going to hurt your sister; we just wanted to befriend her." Naruto yelled and she almost gasped in surprise. Hell, this kid has a really loud voice.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered. "And I said don't shout! You're going to make us deaf!" Kiba and Tenten laughed while Naruto and Sasuke are throwing insults at each other but at the end they we're laughing at themselves. The three of them chatted a bit when Kiba said that they have to go.

"Okay, nice meeting you both." Tenten said and offered a smile.

"Nice meeting you too, Tenten." Kiba said and started to walk.

"Well, we'll see you around later!" Naruto said or rather yelled while waving at them.

"Your friends are very nice, bro." Tenten complemented.

"Hn." Sasuke looks around before grabbing Tenten by the elbow and started walking a fast phase.

"H-hey! Slow down, bro or I'm going to trip." Tenten yelled.

"No time. I'm going to tour you myself before my fangirls get here. And besides, boys are staring at you."

"So what if boys are staring at me? The hell I care." Tenten said in annoyance.

"What? Are you a lesbo now?" He said, stops walking and looks weirdly at his sister. Tenten smack him at the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Shut up! Besides, I can take care of myself" she blushed faintly.

"Yeah right. The last time you said that, your so-called boyfriend almost ruined your life." He stated calmly. Tenten was suddenly fell silent and Sasuke instantly regretted what he just said and was about to take it back when she spoke up.

"Whatever. Let's go to the principal's office and get my schedule first." Sasuke stared at her guiltily before nodding. They went to the principal's office and knock softly.

"Come in." a voice said behind the door. Sasuke opened the door and let her sister in first before going in.

"Hello, Miss Principal." Tenten said politely. The said principal smiled at her before glaring at his brother before looking back at her.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke Uchiha's sister; you can call me Miss Tsunade. What can I do for you?" She asked and motioned for them to sit at the two seats in front of her desk.

"Okay, Miss Tsunade. I'm here to get my schedule." Tenten said, she instantly liked their principal but she was wondering why she's always glaring at her brother.

"Ah, yes." Tsunade said, she opened her drawer and gave her a yellow and white sheet of paper. "The yellow paper is your schedule and give the white paper to your adviser which is in your first class."

"Thanks, Miss Tsunade."

"You're welcome. You guys may go now." She said. Both Tenten and Sasuke got up and went outside.

"So, let me see your schedule." Sasuke said, she handed her schedule while looking around. Her yes landed on a guy putting books on his locker. He has a long, smooth hair that is tied on the end. His skin is pale and smooth-looking. Tenten suddenly have the urge to run her fingers on his arm, she shook her head and almost slap herself for that thought but keep staring at him. His body is well-build and has a strong aura. An aura that said come-near-me-and-you'll-get-crushed. He must have felt someone is watching him so he stopped and looks around with sharp gray eyes. His eyes landed on hers and she sucked her breath when she saw that he has no pupil, she can't seem to tear her gaze against this man. Mr. Gray eyes raised an eyebrow at her; he closed his locker and walked away. She was staring at his retreating back when a hand wave in front of her face. She looks back at her brother with a confused look.

"Huh?" she asked him and whacks his hand away from her face.

"Huh? Huh?" Sasuke mimicked, "Are you even listening?" he growled with irritation and stares at what she is staring. "That's Neji Hyuga, Captain of the Basketball Team."

"Hey, I'm not asking!" she said defensively and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're also a basketball player right?"

"Yeah, I'm the co-captain."

"Cool."

Sasuke muttered incoherently, all she heard was "Hyuga", "Sister", "and His fangirl".

"Huh? What did you say?" She asked. Sasuke shake his head and scowled at her.

"I said your first subject is English, Room 301, Kurenai Yuhi is your adviser." He said and grabs her again by the arm. "Come on, I'll take you there."

"Hey. I thought you're going to tour me around." She said and started to keep up with her brother.

"It's already time for your first subject, duh. Don't worry; I'll tour you around when school is over." He grinned then suddenly become pale.

"You okay?" she asked and look at what he's staring, a group of girls coming on their way with colorful banners saying:_ Sasuke Uchiha Fan club, I love you, Sasuke!, Be my boyfriend, Sasuke! Marry me! _Etc. etc. she grins and turned toward his brother. "Run, bro. I can find my room on my own. Save your ass first." Sasuke nodded and then disappear. Tenten continued to walk around to find Room 301.

"My Gods! How big is this campus! Where the hell is Room 301?" She declared then suddenly someone bumped on her back; she turns around to find a pink haired girl wearing pink T-shirt, white skinny jeans and pink doll shoes.

"Sorry! I didn't see you." The girl smiled apologetically. "I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way." She extended her right hand to shake. Tenten accepted it and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Tenten Uchiha." Sakura raised an eyebrow and frown.

"Uchiha? Are you a fangirl of the Uchiha?" Sakura said and you can hear the disgust on her voice.

"Ah, no. I'm his sister." Tenten said quickly and Sakura's smile returns.

"Oh, I thought you're one of his fangirls, seriously, those girls are annoying."

"I agree. My brother was supposed to tour me around the school but his annoying fangirls came and he has no choice but to run, what's your story?" she asked.

"I was eating my lunch outside when Sasuke pass by then suddenly a lot of fan girls came running and they step on my lunch." Sakura grumbled.

"Hm. Harsh. Hey, do you know where I can find Room 301?" she asked again.

"Oh, I'm on my way there. Let me see your schedule." Tenten handed the schedule to Sakura. Sakura scanned it with her great big green eyes. After scanning it, she look up at Tenten and smiled. "We have the same class. Except for two classes, Trigonometry and Physic."

"Really?! That's great!" Tenten exclaimed happily.

"Let's go then." Sakura smiled and link her arms around Tenten.

* * *

Please Review! Please, don't hesitate to give suggestions. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter Two: New Friends

Hiyah! So, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review!

-LeeYumLevi

* * *

Chapter Two: New friends

Tenten and Sakura entered their room and saw their adviser ordering the class to sit down.

"Good Morning, Sensei. Sorry we're late." Sakura said politely.

"Good Morning, girls, are you in this class?" Kurenai Yuhi said and smiled. Sakura walked up to her.

"Yes, sensei. By the way, this is Tenten Uchiha, she's a transferee and no she is not Sasuke's fangirl. She's his sister." She said when Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her._ Is Sasuke's fangirls that annoying?_ Tenten thought.

"Okay, Tenten, you may take your seat besides Neji Hyuga, the one with a long hair." Kurenai said and pointed at someone. Tenten look at Neji and almost gasped out loud. Mr. Gray Eyes stares at her with those oh-so-yummy-eyes. _Wait! Where did that came from?!_ She thought and dismissed that on her head. She sat beside Neji and smiled at him. He didn't return the smile and just stare at her while raising his eyebrow, asking her why she's looking and smiling at him.

"Hi! I'm Tenten." She introduced herself and extended her hand to shake. Neji accepted it and shook her hand firmly and quickly. Tenten swore she felt bolt when they shake hands.

"Neji." He muttered.

"Nice meeting you, Neji." She said, he only grunted in reply. She turns her attention back to Kurenai when she started talking. Tenten started taking notes but she secretly glance at the Hyuga and smiles inwardly. For a boy, he looks beautiful.

_Time sure fly fast here, it's already time for lunch_, she thought while walking side by side with Sakura.

"Since it's your first time here, I'll introduce you to some of my friends. They're nice and funny, so don't worry." Sakura said and they both entered the cafeteria. "Hey, Ino! Hinata! Temari!" she greeted her friends and went to sit, she motioned for Tenten to sit beside her. "This is Tenten Uchiha, no, Ino, she is not Sasuke's fangirl who is dreaming to be his wife. She's his sister." The other grinned except for the blue-haired girl who just smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! Nice meeting you, Tenten." The girl with a blonde hair said.

"Hi! You must be Kiba's girlfriend?" Tenten said and shake hands with Ino.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ino asked

"He told me when Sasuke started glaring at him for shaking my hand," Tenten laugh and Ino beamed.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, nice meeting you, Tenten-chan." The girl with a dark-blue hair said.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Hinata, is Neji Hyuga your brother?" Tenten asked

"N-no, Tenten-chan, he's my cousin" And Hinata giggled.

"Hey, Temari Sabaku No here at your service," The other blonde with a weird hairstyle grinned and she grinned back.

"Nice meeting you, Temari! You have a nice hairstyle." Tenten said happily, she put down her things under the table and sat down besides Sakura.

"Y-you like to play guitar, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked when she saw Tenten's guitar.

"Yeah," Tenten answered.

"Cool," Sakura said and Tenten muttered 'thanks'.

"So, how was your morning here?" Temari asked.

"Well, it was fine, my brother introduced Kiba and Naruto to me who happens to be passing by." She said and chuckled softly when she remembered how Naruto scream every word he said.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said and blushed furiously.

"H-hey, Hinata, is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?" She asked and stood up to put her hand on Hinata's forehead to see if she has a fever.

"Don't worry, she's always like that whenever someone mentioned Naruto's name." Sakura said then Temari laugh.

Ino leaned on her and said, "She has a crush on him since they we're in kindergarten." And giggled.

"N-no! Y-you're wrong!" Hinata stuttered and face as red as a tomato.

The four of them laugh while Hinata stares down.

"Sorry for laughing, Hinata but it's okay that you have a crush on him. He seems like a nice guy, but a loud one." Tenten said and chuckled. Hinata smiled at her.

Then she saw Kiba and Naruto walking towards their table.

"Hey, it's Naruto and Kiba." She announced and once again Hinata started to stutter and face as red as a tomato. Any minute now she might faint.

"Hey, babe." Kiba said, sit beside Ino and kiss her on the lips. Everyone groans except for Hinata (who is busy stuttering) and Tenten (who thinks it's sweet).

"Get a room, you guys!" Naruto yelled and sat beside Hinata who is having a hard time to breath.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked and put his hand at the top of her head. Then suddenly Hinata fainted but before she fall, Naruto caught her and said, "I don't understand why she always stutter, blushed and faint whenever I'm around," he said stupidly, "But I think she's cute."

The four of them grinned at each other and has one thing on mind: _Lucky Hinata_.

Temari looked behind me and Sakura and beamed. "Shikamaru!" she called and wave. They –except Hinata who fainted- look at the newcomers. She saw her brother walking with a tall guy with a pineapple hairstyle, that must be Shikamaru. Behind them was Neji Hyuga, she almost gasped when he looked at her. The trios were walking towards their table. Shikamaru sat beside Temari while Sasuke sat beside Sakura and Neji on her side. She tried not to get affected when their arms brushed each other.

"Hey," Shikamaru said and put his arm around Temari's shoulder then turns to look at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tenten Uchiha." Tenten introduced and smiled at the pineapple dude. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and looks at Sasuke.

"Another fangirl claiming to be your wife?" He asked coolly.

"Hell no! She's my sister!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"She doesn't look like you at all." Shikamaru said and leaned back at his chair.

"No, she looks a lot like our mother. I and Itachi looks a lot like our father." Sasuke simply stated then turns to look at Tenten, "Have you already eaten your lunch?" he asked when he noticed that she was the only one not eating.

Tenten shook her head, "I'm not hungry." She said simply. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, turns to his bag and pull something out. It was a sandwich and gave it to her.

"Eat." He ordered, She give him a confused look and was about to say that she was not hungry when he said, "Don't make me force you to put that on your mouth, young lady." Tenten stares at him with wide-eyes before scowling at him.

"W-whatever," She said and looked at everyone else. "My brothers, they sometimes acted like our dad. Even worse than dad." She said and glared at Sasuke. "There is one time when a guy from my old school asked me on a date and my brothers find out that I agreed, they went spying on us. Not only that, in the middle of our dinner, they barged in, Itachi sat between me and my date while Sasuke sat in front of him and started glaring and giving him dirty looks." They all laugh except for Neji, Hinata (still unconscious), Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey, that guy is stuttering like a crazy idiot. I bet when a bully confronted you he'll just run away. And did you see his outfit? Hell! He looks like a conservative fool." Sasuke said with disgust.

"At least, he's not a snob and rude like you and Itachi." Tenten said and stuck her tongue at him.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Wow, Sasuke. You're very protective of your sister. You treat her like a child; I bet that you'll make a strict father someday." Sakura said while looking at him teasingly. Sasuke grunted then grinned.

"Will you be the mother?" Sasuke teased. Tenten raised an eyebrow. Something is going on between these two; her brother doesn't act like that.

"W-what?! Of course not!" Sakura stuttered and was red as a tomato. "Why not ask one of your fangirls?"

"I hear jealousy." Sasuke sing-sang.

"No! Shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"Just kidding," Sasuke said and leans back against his chair.

"H-huh?" Hinata mumbled while slowly opening her eyes. "W-what happened?"

"Hey, Hinata. Glad you're awake! You fainted when I put my hand on your forehead. Are you okay now?" Naruto said and their faces are inches apart.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Hey, don't you faint again!" Naruto said and smiled. "Come, let's go to the infirmary."

"Go on, Hinata. You **might **need a check-up." Temari said, giving emphasis to the word _might_ and grinned. Hinata blushed and nodded before standing up. She and Naruto left the cafeteria.

"They look good together." Ino exclaimed happily and Neji snorted.

"Wow, Neji, we didn't know you were here!" Kiba teased then laughed. Neji scowls at Kiba before returning to his lunch.

Tenten chuckled then stop when Neji scowls at her; she stood up. "I got to go, need to find my room in Trigonometry."

"What room is your trigonometry?" Kiba asked

"Room 465" she said and was about to walk away when someone grab her wrist. She turned around and caught her breath when she saw Neji holding her wrist. "Y-yes?" she silently cursed herself for stuttering.

"That is where I'm headed too." He said and stood up and walks away without even saying 'goodbye'.

"See you, guys!" she said and caught up with Neji. They walked in silence.

"So, I heard from my brother that you're the captain of the basketball team." She started. Neji just grunted 'yes' and said nothing more.

"Uh, that's cool." She said cheerfully.

"Hn." Tenten shut her mouth. It's clear to her that he doesn't want to talk. After a few minutes he stopped at a room and entered. _Thanks for telling me that we're here._ Tenten thought sarcastically and entered.

Tenten noticed that the teacher is still not there. She sat near the window and noticed that Neji is sitting at the farthest corner of the room. Tenten sighed and stares out of the window. She missed her old friends then glared at nothing when she remembered the reason why she transferred: Luke, her ex-boyfriend. _He's an ass! Don't you dare cry, Tenten! Don't you dare cry! _ She closed her eyes before her tears will fall.

Luke was her first love and boyfriend. When he was courting her, he was nice and sweet and a perfect boyfriend, one would tell. But he treated her like a trash after a month when she accepted him as her boyfriend! He treated her like a slut. A whore! She gave everything to him, her heart, her soul and her body; nobody knows that Luke was into drugs. He gave her some; she hesitated at first but Luke told her it was fine so she took some then her body didn't take it all in and started having some side effects. Her father was angry and disappointed at her. So was her brothers but they soon understood and forgave her. But that's not the only thing Luke did to her that almost ruined her life.

She opened her eyes when everyone fell silent and saw the teacher walked in. "Sorry I was late, class." He said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, nice meeting you all." Then class started.

After class, Sasuke tour Tenten around the school as he promised. When they got to the parking lot, she saw Sakura walking towards the Pink Car. "Hey! So this is your car, cute." She said.

"Thanks, are you two going home now?" Sakura asked; Tenten nodded. "Oh, anyways, want to hang out this Saturday?" She asked.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"Where going to an amusement park with the others, it'll be fun, I promise! Hey, Sasuke! You better come!" Sasuke grunted a reply but hid a smile and Tenten saw it. _I'm going to ask him later_, Tenten thought.

"Okay, we'll be there." She said and offered a smile.

"Okay! I can't wait! See you, guys." She said and went inside her car and drove away. Sasuke took her things and put it in the trunks before starting his Black Convertible.

"Do you like Sakura, bro?" She asked and Sasuke stop on his tracks and looks at her in annoyance. "What? I was just asking."

"Shut up, just get inside the car." Sasuke grunted. _My brother sure grunted a lot today, _Tenten thought before entering the car.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, thanks for all who reviewed the first chapter! You can give suggestions too. Thank you and don't forget to Review!


	3. To the amusement park we go Pt1!

Hi, here's chapter three! *Sigh* I don't want to say it but I don't own Naruto and his friends. Happy? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: To the amusement park we go PART ONE!

It's been three days since Tenten started going to Konoha High. She made a lot of friends and was happy, almost forgetting about what happened to her at the past. And that's good news! Although at night she still keeps on crying silently. Nightmares still hunted her in her sleep; Sasuke would wake up in the middle of the night and found her screaming, kicking and punching the air. He would hug her until she calm down. She was very thankful to have a brother like Sasuke. She didn't want to involve the past to the present right now. She is happy and she should leave that ugly past behind her.

Tenten is at the rooftop playing her guitar when she heard the door opened. She stopped strumming and turned around to see Neji walking with a book in his hand.

"Oh hey, Neji, what brings you here?" she asked staring at him as he sat down next to Tenten.

"I always come here when I have free time to read my book," Neji said and Tenten stares at him oddly; he scowled at her and said, "What?"

"Oh, sorry, that's the longest sentence that I have ever heard you spoke," Tenten said and giggled. "You have a very masculine voice, that's nice."

"You sounded like my annoying fangirls," Neji pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" Tenten said defensively. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"So, you play guitar, huh." Neji said and Tenten just nodded even though she knows that what he said is a statement not a question. "Do you sing?" again Tenten nodded. "Come sing me a song," he ordered; Tenten stared at him for a while before turning her attention back to her guitar and started strumming.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh 4x_

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down _

_At all I see_

_Painted faces_

_Filled the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody _

_Well, you know that I could use somebody_

Tenten started to sing gracefully, so graceful that the Hyuga prodigy sat there staring at her in awestruck. He instantly liked hearing her voice. He smiled inwardly and glanced at Tenten who was busy singing. He doesn't really come here often. He just saw Tenten walking with her guitar and decided to follow her.

_Someone like you_

_And all you know_

_And how you speak_

_And count these lovers_

_Under cover of the street_

_Well you know that I could use somebody Ohh._

_You know that I could use somebody_

Tenten looked at him and smiled. _Someone like you _Neji's heart started to beat fast at the look that she was giving him. Shestops strumming her guitar.

"So, that's it." She said and chuckled.

"You have a beautiful voice." Neji complemented simply. Tenten frowned a bit because of his lack of emotions.

"Thank you, hey, are you going to join us tomorrow?" she asked and found herself silently praying that he would say 'yes'. _Tenten! What do you think you're doing? So what if he didn't come?_ Tenten silently cursed herself.

"Yes, you?" he asked and stared at her. Tenten found herself drowning in his milky orbs; before she make a total fool of herself, she looked away and answered "Yes" _Oh, heart, why do you always beat fast whenever Neji is near? _

Before she could say anything else, the bell rang. They stood up and almost bump at each other in surprise. Tenten frantically put her guitar back to its case while Neji dusted off his uniform. He walks to the door and opened it wide; he waits for her to get in first before going in. He smiled softly when he smelled Tenten's hair. Glam Berry suits her.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Sasuke-nii-san, get up!" Tenten wake her brother up. Sasuke grunted and opened an eye.

"What? It's only 8:45!" he grumpily said and put a pillow on his face. Tenten smack his shoulder and Sasuke yelp. "Tenten, what do you want?! Seriously, it's Saturday!" he said angrily.

Tenten pouted and said, "We're supposed to meet the others at the amusement park in about two hours!"

"Fine! But let me sleep for ten minutes!" Sasuke said and went back to sleep.

"Okay!" Tenten beamed and kiss her brother on the cheek before going out. Sasuke smiled and doze off.

Tenten went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After that she went to her bathroom and started cleaning herself. She got out and put a pair of blue, ripped-off jeans, gray tank-top, a black leather cardigan and a pair of brown boots. After putting her hair in her usual buns, she went out of the room and saw her brother just getting up.

"You said ten minutes only!" Tenten said and put her hands in her hips. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. "You still have thirty minutes to prepare and eat breakfast."

Sasuke cursed and scurried inside his bathroom. Tenten chuckled and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast before brushing her teeth. She went back to her room to retrieve her ray ban glass and sling bag.

"Yo! Brother, what's taking you so long?" Tenten yelled and barged in. She saw him combing his hair and messing it at the same time. He was wearing black T-shirt, black jeans and black converse.

"Come on! We're late! Just grab a toast." Tenten ordered and went outside to start her Silver Aston Martin Vanquish v12. This baby is a gift from her dad and she loves it.

"Hey, I want to use my Convertible!" Sasuke protested.

"Then use it," Tenten grinned. "I miss driving my baby."

Sasuke grinned too and said, "Want a race?"

"You bet!" Tenten beamed and Sasuke went to his Black BMW Convertible m6 and started its engine.

When they're ready, they counted 1 to 3 and both cars started to drive fast. It's a good thing that they we're not driving on a highway. Both cars are reaching 120km/h. Tenten has the lead but when they saw the entrance to the amusement park, Sasuke speed up and almost bumped her car, she slowed down a bit so that her baby won't get a scratch; Tenten cursed at Sasuke who alreadyparked his car in front of their friends. Tenten stopped behind his car; she saw admiration from her friends and other people passing by staring at her and Sasuke's car before going out to confront her brother.

"You cheated!" Tenten accused at the 'innocent' Sasuke.

"No, I didn't. Accept it, I won." Sasuke grinned and Tenten growled; she went back to her Aston Martin toget her bag.

"Did you two race your way here?" Ino asked; she is wearing violet Tank-top, short leather shorts and a pair of black heels. Tenten nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I love your car, Tenten!" Sakura said and grinned; she is wearing pink blouse, gray skinny jeans and a white doll shoes. "It's the latest Aston Martin Vanquish v12! Can I drive it sometimes?"

"Sure, as long as you let me drive your Mercedes s55 amg!" Tenten stated happily, she really wanted to drive Sakura's car when she first saw it.

"Deal!" Sakura said and both of them beamed. The others rolled their eyes and grinned.

"I-I want to drive y-your car too, Tenten-chan." Hinata said; she was wearing sky blue shirt, white skinny jeans and blue doll shoes.

"Me too! I'll let you drive my BMW 3 series m sport if you let me drive your Aston Martin!" Temari said; she was wearing red shirt, black shorts and a pair of black boots.

"Cool, I'll let you all drive my car in exchange you let me drive yours." Tenten said and they all cheered. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Say, where are your cars, guys? I want to see it!" She asked; Temari pointed her bright red BMW 3 series m sport; Ino pointed at her purpleChevrolet Cruze; Sakura pointed her pink Mercedes s55 amg; Kiba pointed his white Ducati 848, Sasuke and Tenten whistled in admiration; Neji pointed his black Volvo s60; Hinata pointed her blue Jaguar xf; Shikamaru pointed his gray Ford Mustang gt; Naruto pointed hiswhite Wrangler Jeep. (A/N: The cars are courtesy of my brother. He said it would be cool. *grin*)

"You all have a nice car and a bike!" Tenten said in admiration. "Kiba, your Ducati 848 is so cool!" Kiba chuckled; he was wearing gray shirt, khaki black pants and gray vans shoes. "Itachi has one, right Sasuke?" Tenten asked and Sasuke nodded.

"So, where do we go first?" Sasuke asked and looked at Sakura.

"I want to ride the roller coaster!" Sakura stated and grinned when she saw all the kids walking out of the roller coaster cart muttering, "I will never ride roller coaster again" or "I think I peed in my pants".

"Cool, let's go!" Ino said; she grabs Kiba's hand and dragged him towards the roller coaster.

"Let's go, Shikamaru!" Temari said and cling to his arm.

"What a drag." Said Shikamaru before walking to where Ino and Kiba are; he was wearing green shirt with a print that says: _LAZY ASS_, gray pants and black converse.

"I-I don't r-really w-want to ride the r-roller c-coaster." Hinata said and look away.

"Its okay, Hinata, let's go ride the Ferris wheel instead." Naruto said; he was wearing red shirt, black jeans and a pair of gray vans. He grabs Hinata's hand and they went to where the Ferris wheel is located.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Sakura wave at him, Sasuke smiled softly at the sight of Sakura waving at him then started grinning and looks at her and Neji.

"You coming, sis?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I'll just look around; I really don't want to ride the roller coaster right now." Tenten said and smiled. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and walk towards where Sakura was.

"Suit yourself." He said.

"Hey, aren't you coming with them?" Tenten asked Neji when she noticed that he wasn't moving and just staring at her. Neji was wearing white shirt, black jeans and black converse.

"No, where do you want to go?" Neji asked her.

"Wait! You're coming with me?" she asked and Neji just nodded at her. Tenten thought for a while.

"Let's go buy cotton candy!" Tenten beamed and Neji sigh but smiled. So they entered a candy shop and saw an old lady on the counter.

"Hello, young ones, how may I help you?" the old lady said and gave Tenten and Neji a warm smile.

"I want a cotton candy please!" Tenten said happily like a child, Neji couldn't help but smile at the girl who was acting like a child in front of him.

"Okay," the old lady said and went to get the cotton candy.

"Do you want one too, Neji?" Tenten asked; Neji shakes his head. Tenten was about to say something when the old lady came back holding the cotton candy and gave it to Tenten. She was about to pay for it when Neji stopped her and pay for it instead.

"It's my treat." He said when he saw Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Neji!" Tenten thanked him and before she realize what she was about to do, she hugged Neji to his side. They both stiffen before she release him.

Tenten and Neji were staring at each other, both still in shock of what Tenten did. Tenten was blushing furiously and cursing herself silently. The old lady laugh.

"Oh, young love, I and my husband were like that when we were just your age." She said; both of them snap back to reality when the old lady spoke; both stares at her like she was an alien. "What? Go now, you two. Run a long, enjoy your date! And boy, don't forget to kiss her when your date is over!" the old lady chuckled; Tenten just smiled and scurried out the shop with Neji following her. She didn't stop walking until she found a bench and sat down. Neji didn't sit beside her and just keep on staring at her. Tenten was blushing furiously and trying not to look at Neji.

"E-eh, Neji, s-sorry." Tenten said while head bowed down. She heard him sigh and sat down next to her.

"It's okay. Forget about." He said coolly. He sighs again when he saw that she was not eating the cotton candy and was just staring down. "Look, its okay." He grabs her chin and moves her face so that she was staring at his amazing white orbs. "Really, its okay, I'm not mad. It's just a hug, no big deal. So stop sulking and eat your candy, we still have a lot of rides to ride."

"O-okay." She said and started eating her candy. "You sure you don't want one?" she asked again.

"I'll have a bite." Neji said and took a bite on the candy. "Sweet."

"I agree, where do you want to go?" Tenten asked while eating her candy.

"How about we just walk around all the stores and booth before going to meet everyone else." Neji suggested and she nodded. They both stood up and headed to where a dart game was located. The prize if you hit the bull's eye is a big panda. Tenten was staring at it with admiration. Neji paid the guy and started playing. He hit the bull's eye and Tenten cheered.

"Way to go, Neji!" Tenten cheered and clapped her hands. Neji smiled at her; the guy gave Neji the panda.

"Here." Neji gave it to Tenten who stared at it with wide eyes.

"W-what?" she stuttered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

"No, I like it! It's just that you're giving it to me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing." Tenten accepted the Panda and smiled softly. "T-thank you, Neji." She tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Y-you're welcome." _Wow, Neji Hyuga stuttered? _Tenten thought and grinned inwardly. She intertwined their fingers and started walking. Neji didn't pull back and keep walking with Tenten holding his hand. He smiled softly. She's the first girl who had the courage to hold his hand.

"Hey, that's HHWW!" someone shouted. _Naruto _both Tenten and Neji thought before turning around to see Naruto and Hinata walking towards them while holding hands too. Hinata was blushing furiously while smiling. She was also carrying a cute teddy bear.

"Hey, guys. Wow, Hinata, did Naruto won you that cute teddy bear?" Tenten asked; Hinata nodded and smiled widely.

"What's HHWW, anyway?" Neji asked Naruto; the idiot grinned like a... well, like an idiot.

"Holding Hands While Walking. Are you two a couple now?" Naruto smiled mischievously at them. Both Neji and Tenten pulled back their hands like it was on fire.

"N-no!" Tenten said defensively; Naruto just nodded but still grinning like an idiot.

"Tenten-chan, did Neji-nii-san won you the panda that you are holding?" Hinata asked; Tenten noticed that she is not stuttering, she bet that Naruto did something about it.

"Yes, he did." Tenten smiled at Neji before turning back to Hinata.

"Men, I'm hungry!" Naruto stated loudly.

"Naruto-kun, you're always hungry." Hinata teased and laugh softly; Naruto grinned and put his arm around Hinata. Tenten saw Neji glared at Naruto and gave Hinata a look. Hinata stares down, avoiding Neji's gaze.

"You're right, Hinata-chan. Let's go find the others so we can eat our lunch." Naruto said; clueless of the look that both cousins gave each other.

"Y-yeah." Hinata sadly said and pulled Naruto who obviously confused of why she was stuttering again. He looked back at Neji and Tenten.

"We'll catch up later, Naruto. Call me if you find the others, okay?" Tenten said and smiled; Naruto returned the smile and nodded. When they were gone, Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji.

"What?" Neji asked and raised his eyebrow too.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" Neji asked confusedly.

"I saw you glared at Naruto when he wasn't looking and you gave Hinata a look."

"What kind of look?"

"Oh, I don't know. Are you against their relationship or something, Neji?"

"What gives you an idea that I am against their relationship?"

"Are you?"

"…"

"Neji."

"Uncle Hiashi, Hinata's father, doesn't approve of Naruto and ask me to keep an eye on them." Neji admitted, Tenten stare at him with wide eyes.

"Why not? They're perfect for each other!" she said and clutch Neji's arm.

"No, I agree with Hiashi. Naruto is too wild and loud while Hinata is quite, sweet and innocent. She is the pampered child of the Hyuga Clan. She is the heiress. And Hiashi doesn't want to get Hinata involved with Naruto who ran away from his family. Yes, Naruto's family is rich but that doesn't mean he can be with Hinata. Hiashi wanted Hinata to marry a discipline man, who can protect his family and is ready to take full responsibility of the company that Hinata will inherit." Neji explained.

"But, Neji, can't you see, Naruto loves Hinata. He can protect her and I know that Naruto is willing to take that responsibility for Hinata." Tenten protested. Neji scowled then glared at her. Tenten took a slight step back.

"Let's drop this subject, Tenten. You don't know what you are talking about. It is none of your business. Let's go find the other." Neji snapped at her; Tenten shut her mouth, stares at him for a while then started walking away. She heard Neji sigh in frustration. She was furious at Neji. And how dare he snap at her like that!_ Can't he see that they were perfect for each other? Poor Hinata. Poor Naruto._ She thought sadly; she pulled her phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hey." Sasuke answered.

"Where are you?" she asked. Not knowing that Neji is just behind her a few meters away.

"Here at a Ramen House, near the carousel. Do you know how to get here?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Do you have the map of the amusement park?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't."

"Is Neji with you? He knows the way around."

"I-I don't know where he is. Oh, wait! There's a shop over here, I'll call you later. I'll just ask if they sell a map."

"Okay."

Tenten bit her lower lip and said, "I'll hang up now."

"Hn." Then she hung up and went inside the store.

"Hello, Ma'am. How may I help you?" A woman asked when she entered. Tenten smiled.

"Do you sell a map of the amusement park?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am. Here." The woman gave it to her and paid it before walking out of the store. She opened and started following the direction to the Ramen House. When she finally found it, she sighs in relief and walks in.

* * *

Tune in for part two! See you next time!

~LeeYumLevi


	4. To the amusement park we go Part two!

Hello! here's chapter number four! hope you like it! ~

* * *

Chapter Four: To the amusement park we go PART TWO!

"Tenten!" Sakura and Ino both called. She smiled and walk towards their table. She sat beside Hinata who is smiling widely at her.

"Hey, guys. What's for lunch?" she asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled and everyone groaned.

"Keep it down, Dobe! Or they'll kick us out!" Sasuke smack him at the back of his head.

"Ow! Why you, Teme!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sakura stood up and smack them both at the back of their head.

"Stop it, you two! Cha!" she exclaimed angrily and crossed her arms on her chest.

"The only one missing is Neji. What a drag." Shikamaru said and lean on the table.

"Don't be such a buzz kill, Shika-babe." Temari said while leaning at the side of Shikamaru.

"Oh men! I'm hungry! Where the hell is Neji?" Kiba asked; Ino comforted him by saying he could get all the food he wants once Neji joins them.

Tenten sat quietly while wondering where Neji is. Then the door opened and the one she was thinking about walk in. He sat down in front of Tenten.

"Hooray! Neji is here! I could eat all that I want!" exclaimed Kiba. And they all started eating and chatting. Tenten remained quiet while eating her food. She couldn't look up because once she did she'll be staring at Neji's white orb. She's still mad at him.

"Hn. You're quiet today. What happened to you?" Sasuke asked Tenten while raising his perfect eyebrow.

"Nothing." She answered; still staring down at her food. "I just felt like being quiet today."

"Odd." Shikamaru said while staring at her with a suspicious look.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered then smiled before returning to her food.

"Let's all ride the Ferris wheel before we go home later!" Ino exclaimed; everyone agreed.

"Hey, after this let's all ride the Extreme. The guy at the booth told me it was fun." Naruto suggested.

"Well, since you said it was fun then why not?" Tenten said and smiled; everyone agreed.

After eating lunch they all went to ride the Extreme. They buckled their selves up in a chair inside their cart. Then their cart started going up. Higher than they thought.

"Oh my god! I can't take this!" Sakura yelled when they were already one hundred feet from the ground.

"Why won't this thing stop right now?!" Ino yelled; fear is visible on her face. Kiba who is sitting beside her holds her hand.

"It's okay, baby. I got you." Kiba said reassuringly but could see that he was not sure. Ino smiled weakly.

"I don't want to ride this!" Sakura yelled again. Even Tenten and Temari are afraid.

"I'm going to kill who ever suggested this ride!" Tenten yelled back as their cart went higher and higher. It's already two hundred feet.

"Kill Naruto afterward!" Sasuke yelled. The boys are now scared. Even Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru look uneasy.

"So help me!" Naruto scream and silently prayed. Then the bell rang signaling that they were at the top. And suddenly the cart went down very fast. Everyone scream and cursed. Tenten could feel her soul separating from her body. Then their cart stops, signaling they were on the ground.

"Thank you for riding the Extreme. You may now unbuckle your seat belt and kindly check all your belongings before going out. Thank you and come ride again." The microphone on the west side corner of the cart announced.

"Teme! I am not going to ride again!" Kiba said while clutching the wall, everyone's knees are still wobbly from the ride. Tenten slowly made her way towards Naruto and grab his collar while breathing hard.

"I am going to kill you, Naruto! You said it would be fun!" Tenten said dangerously; she almost fell because of her wobbly knees if not for Neji who clutch her arm.

"Sorry, guys! I didn't know!" Naruto apologized.

"For your punishment, you will ride it again. All alone." Tenten declared while Neji clutches her waist and everyone agrees except for Hinata.

"Okay. Fine." Naruto said dejectedly.

"I'll go with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and smiled softly. Naruto beamed at her and grinned.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I can do it on my own. You don't have to ride it again." Naruto reassuringly said. Tenten's heart melted. They really were meant for each other.

"I'll ride with you, Naruto-kun. I insist." Hinata said and buckled her seat belt back. Everyone walked out except for Hinata and Naruto.

When they were outside, they watch as the cart went higher and higher until the bell rang, the cart went down very fast. Hinata and Naruto went out. Hinata was carrying Naruto's arm around her shoulder to support him and not fall. Everyone started laughing except for Sasuke and Neji who were smirking. Tenten realized that Neji's arm is still on her waist. She blushed and pushed him away. He looked at her with a confused look but she just look away.

"Tenten, I-"Neji was cut off when Naruto started yelling.

"I will never ever ride that again!" he yelled and storm out. Everyone followed. She was about to walk away too when a hand grab her arm.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Tenten. I didn't mean to." He said and sighs. "But you have to understand that this is for Hinata's own good. She is the heiress; she will inherit half of the Hyuga Group of Companies. And it has been decided that she will marry the man Hiashi picked."

Tenten gasped. "Does Hinata know?" Neji shook his head 'No'.

"Tenten, I'm really sorry for snapping at you." Neji said softly and touch her arm. Tenten softened a bit and look at him in the eyes.

"O-okay, I forgive you." Tenten stuttered but offered a smile at Neji.

"Hey, you love birds!" Kiba and Naruto both yelled. Neji and Tenten turned to look at them and saw them grinning like the idiot they are. "Come on, we still have to ride the Space Shuttle!"

Tenten blushed when they called them "Love birds" and moved away slightly from Neji. She went to the girls and started a conversation.

"Are you two a couple now?" Temari asked; grinning.

"No, we're not. He was just apologizing because he snaps at me for a reason a while ago." Tenten said and sigh. The girls sigh too.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan. My cousin is always like that to everybody." Hinata said apologetically.

"And I thought that you're the one that was going to melt his ice cube heart." Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

"I agree." Ino saidand sigh. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Guys, stop match-making us. I have no feelings for Neji. Vice-versa." She said calmly. LIAR! You have feelings for him! Oh shut it! She thought.

"Really?" Hinata asked; Tenten nodded.

"I don't have a thing for him, okay? There is nothing to be like on him. He's so stiff and stoic. I prefer the funny and carefree one." Tenten said calmly not knowing that Neji can hear her. He stiffens and stares at her back. He felt pang on his chest knowing that Tenten wouldn't like someone like him. He just shrugs it off and walk away with the guys.

"Let's go! I want to ride the Ferris wheel! By the way, the cart can carry two persons only." Ino announced, it's already 5:30 in afternoon and this is the last ride they were going to ride before going home. "So, I'll be going with my Kiba. Sakura with Sasuke, Hinata with Naruto, Temari with Shikamaru and lastly Tenten with Neji."

"No way am I going with Uchiha!" Sakura declared and crossed her arms on her chest.

"You ride with me at the Roller Coaster." Sasuke pointed out. "And you were clutching my arms every time the cart loops."

"No, I'm not!" Sakura argued and huffed.

"Ooh, don't be such a buzz kill, you two." Temari said and laugh.

"You two always argue," Shikamaru said lazily while staring up the almost dark sky. "You might end up together." Sakura and Sasuke glared at him.

"HELL NO, YOU LAZY ASS!" both of them yelled in unison. Shikamaru just sighed and looked at Temari who is grinning from ear to ear.

"What a drag." He said and pulled Temari to the line for the Ferris wheel.

"I'll see you later, guys!" Ino said and pulled Kiba. Naruto just waved at the four of them and went to follow the others with Hinata. Tenten just stared at the Roller Coaster. She wanted to ride with Neji. She looked at Sakura and saw that she wanted to ride as well but doesn't want to ride with Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you want to ride with me?"Tenten asked; Sakura beamed and nodded. They were about to go when Sasuke grab Sakura's arm and Neji grab Tenten's.

"No way am I going to ride with Hyuga! That would be awkward!" Sasuke argued; Neji nodded calmly.

"What's wrong with riding with Neji?" I asked; Sasuke and Neji grunted annoyingly.

"Two hot men going to ride the Ferris wheel, both of them at the same cart? You have got to be kidding me. I don't find a flaw at Hyuga but as I said that would be awkward." Sasuke explained impatiently.

"Don't you want to ride with me, Tenten?" Neji asked softly on her ear. She shuddered as his hot breath fan her ear.

"I-I want to. But Sakura wanted to ride too but she doesn't want to ride with Sasuke so I asked her if she wanted to ride with me." Tenten explained; Sasuke growled at Sakura and without hesitation he picked her up and put her on his shoulder; he turned to them, grinned and wink. Sakura started screaming, punching Sasuke on his back but the latter didn't mind.

"You can ride with each other now. Oh and Hyuga," Sasuke said; Neji didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "Take care of my sister." And with that he walked away with Sakura still screaming.

"Come on, Tenten. Ride with me." Neji said and intertwined their fingers. They went through the line and saw the others climbing aboard. After Sasuke and Sakura climbed to their cart, Neji and Tenten entered theirs. Neji sat in front of Tenten.

"Wow!" Tenten exclaimed when they were at the top. She can see almost the entire city. Neji chuckled softly. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, beautiful." Neji said softly. Tenten look at him and found him staring at her. She blushed and pouted.

"I meant the view." She said and then shivered when she felt a cold breeze. Neji stood up and sat beside her. He put his arm around Tenten; she blushed but smiled at him. She cuddled closer to get more heat from him.

"Thanks." She muttered and put her head on his broad shoulder. Neji then lean his head on top of Tenten's head. He heard her calmly breathing and looks down to see her sleeping peacefully.

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. He doesn't know why he's acting like that towards Tenten. He had this feeling that he wanted to take care and protect her. They have been like that for a minute when he heard someone yelling. He turned around to see the cart where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"I am going to jump, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and attempt to open the door. Neji sighed and sweat dropped. But Sasuke pulled her towards him and kissed her feverishly. Neji smirk and turns back at Tenten who must have heard the noise and opened her eyes.

"What's that noise?" she asked; Neji pointed behind him and smirk. Tenten stares at what he was pointing and then her jaw drop. Sakura was on Sasuke's lap and was kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and turns toward Neji; then suddenly as if both were thinking the same thing, they grinned. Tenten hold out her camera and took a shot at them. The flash came on and startled both Sasuke and Sakura. Tenten turned around quickly and lay her head down on Neji's shoulder.

"Let's take a picture together so they won't know that we were taking pictures at them." Neji nodded and laugh softly. Tenten positioned the camera in front of them and took a shot. She looked at the camera and saw their picture. Tenten is smiling while Neji's hand around her shoulder. Neji is smiling softly at the camera. They were so close to each other that one would think they were cuddling while taking a picture. They look cute together, like a happy couple.

"We looked cute together." Neji commented. Tenten just smiled at him. This is the best day ever. She thought. She will never ever forget this. This special moment with Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Tune in for CHAPTER FIVE! See you next time!

~LeeYumLevi


	5. Chapter Five: Help, Tenten-chan!

Hello, everyone! Again I want to thank all those who read and reviewed Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I do I would make NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaIno and ShikaTema a cannon :D

Here's Chapter Five hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

* * *

Chapter Five: Help, Tenten-chan!

It was a beautiful Sunday morning for Tenten and Sasuke. Sasuke went to the grocery store to buy what they need because they were almost out of stock. Tenten was watching a movie when someone knocks on the door. She stood up and went for the door and opened it. She was surprise to see Hinata standing there fiddling her fingers.

"Hey, Hinata come in. What can I do for you?" Tenten asked and opened the door wide for her to enter. Hinata entered and offered a smile at Tenten. "Sit down while I get you some juice."

"Ah, its okay, Tenten-chan." Hinata said but Tenten went to the kitchen anyway. She came back with two orange juices on a tray.

"Here, Hinata." Said Tenten and sat beside her. They chat at random topics before Hinata told Tenten her problem.

"T-Tenten-chan, I've a problem." She said shyly and looked away. Tenten couldn't help but smile she looks so cute.

"What is it, Hinata?" Tenten asked telling her that she can tell her anything. Hinata's eyes started to water. Tenten started to panicked.

"I-I love Naruto-kun so much, Tenten-chan. He told me that he also love me." Hinata said while trying to control her tears.

"What's the problem with that?" Tenten asked slightly confused.

"Neji-nii-san already found out that we are together. He threatened me that he will tell father if I didn't break up with Naruto." Hinata said stifling a sob. Tenten's heart sank. She ushered Hinata to go on. "You see, my father doesn't want me to be with any guy especially Naruto-kun. He said that he is not the one for me. If-If Neji-nii-san told my father about us he'll send me away from Naruto-kun. He'll transfer me to another school. I don't want that, Tenten-chan. I can't afford to leave Naruto. I just can't." Hinata couldn't take it anymore that she cried and Tenten hug Hinata, hushing her.

"It's okay, Hinata. It's okay. Tell me, what I can do to help both of you?" she asked; Hinata stared at her with a face full of hope.

"Tenten-chan, I know that Neji-nii-san will listen to you if you told him not to tell my father, please convince Neji-nii-san not to tell my father about me and Naruto. Please, Tenten-chan you're the only girl he talks to me besides me." Hinata begged. Tenten's eyes start to water too. She only met the girls a week ago but they treated her like their own best friend and she was grateful for that. She stares at Hinata for a while; she can feel Hinata's pain.

"Hinata, I'll do my best to convince Neji. Don't cry now. You and Naruto won't be separated with each other." Tenten assured her but Hinata started to cry harder.

"Thank you, Tenten-chan. Thank you!" Hinata said and hugged her. Tenten rubbed her back and hushed her. Hinata stop crying now.

"Say, since you're here, do you want to watch a movie?" Tenten suggested "That is if you're not busy."

Hinata shake her head. "No, I'm not busy. I would love to watch a movie with you, Tenten-chan."

Tenten beamed and pick up Sasuke's and her DVD's and CD's and put it in front of Hinata. Hinata started look for a movie. She picked "Waiting for forever". Then they started to watch.

They heard a car pulled through the drive way. "I guess Sasuke's back." Tenten said and smiled at Hinata; Sasuke entered the house and was surprise to see Hinata.

"Oh, hey, Hinata," Sasuke said politely. Hinata smiled and said 'Hi'. Sasuke went to the kitchen to put the grocery down. After the movie, Hinata bid them good bye and said that she was to meet Naruto at a ramen shop. That night, Tenten think of a way to convince Neji. She fell asleep without a plan.

"Hey, guys!" Tenten greeted everyone when she and Sasuke arrived. "You guys are early."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Hello, Tenten-chan."

"Yo!"

"What's up?"

"Hey, Tenten."

"How's it going?"

"Hi!" were the answers that Tenten got from her friends. Sasuke grunted at them saying 'Morning'.

"You look grumpy today, Teme." Naruto said and punched Sasuke lightly at his shoulder. Sasuke grinned and turns to look at Sakura who looked away then back at Naruto.

"Not really, Dobe." He replied then both started throwing insults at each other; both ended up laughing. Everyone sweat dropped. _I don't know how they became best friend when they were throwing personal and confidential insults at each other. They have no shame, Tenten._

She sighed and turned toward Neji who was staring at her. She smiled but Neji didn't return it, instead he raised an eyebrow. _Wow, what happened yesterday?_ Tenten thought sarcastically. She looked away and saw Hinata and Naruto laughing together; she smiled softly and was determined to convince Neji no matter what.

Neji was staring at Tenten with those great white orbs of his. He really admired how she looks, how her hair was tied up into two unusual buns and how her hazel eyes glint every time she gets happy or excited.

_She's so beautiful –wait! Neji are you falling for her? _

_No! _

_Yeah? _

_Yeah! Does she even know how beautiful she looks? _

_I think not better be there always to tell her that. _

_Oh shut up me. _

Tenten turns and saw him staring at her. He froze at his spot when she smiled at him. That one word –what is it? Cute? Nah, Adorable. Her adorable smile; Neji didn't know how to react so he just raised his eyebrow and mentally cursed himself when Tenten look away. Then the first bell rang. Everyone scurried inside the campus.

LUNCH!

Everyone sat at a table near the window; girls are chatting animatedly while the boys were discussing some boys stuff. But Tenten remained quiet, thinking of a way to convince Neji but can't because it is too loud inside the cafeteria.

"Neji, this coming basketball season." Sasuke started; Neji looked at him. "I heard that KU will be fighting SU. When do we start training?" (AN: KU is Konoha University and SU is Suna University.)

"Yeah, you're the captain." Kiba said; he is also a member of the basketball team, so is Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I will have to ask coach about it. Besides we still have five months to train." Neji said calmly. The other boys agreed.

"SU huh?" Temari said, everyone looked at her. "That's where my brothers attend school. I heard that my little brother Gaara is also a part of their basketball team too." She said happily.

"Can we come and watch you train?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, sure you can, babe. But please try not to distract us." Kiba said to the girls; the Ino and Sakura squealed. Then out of stupidity, Tenten stood up, knocking out her chair. Everyone stares at her with a confused look; she blushed.

"I have to go, see you!" She said quickly; she smiled at them sheepishly before she ran out of the cafeteria. She doesn't know where she was heading. She just needs a quiet place to think of a way to convince Neji and the cafeteria is not the place.

Neji stares at her retreating back, something is bothering her and he wants to find out what it is. He excused himself and walks the path Tenten took.

She found herself sitting under a tree at the school garden. The garden is so peaceful and quiet and smells like flowers. She found herself wanting to take a nap but shook her head.

"Okay, Tenten, think! Think!" she said and started brainstorming. She closed her eyes; she was so focused on thinking that she didn't felt someone sat beside her. Someone cough startling Tenten. She tilted her head and saw Neji sitting next to her.

"Oh my Gods, Neji you scared me!" she said and sigh.

Neji just sat there and closed his eyes. _Jerk, didn't even say sorry for scaring me _Tenten stares at him for a while then out of nowhere, she started poking his cheek.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Po- Neji grabs her wrist; he opened his eyes and looked at Tenten. "Your cheek is so soft, Neji!" she said cheerfully and started poking him on the cheek again.

"Tenten." Neji warned; he grabbed both of her hands. Tenten pouted when Neji gripped her hands tighter when she tried to pull away._ Maybe this is the time to convince him_.

"Hey, Neji. I want to ask you a favor." Neji looked at her with curiosity. "Will you promise me that you will do it?"

"As long as it is within my powers." He said softly; Tenten smiled.

"Neji, please don't tell Hinata's father that she and Naruto are together." She said softly. Neji stiffen and his face hardens.

"Tenten, we've talked about this." Neji snapped at her.

"But, Neji please. Don't do this to the both of them." She pleaded; she clutches his arm. Neji sigh angrily.

"Tenten, I thought you already understand!" he almost yelled at her. Tenten bit her tongue before she could say something harsh for yelling at her.

"I do understand. But can't you see that Hinata is happy? Why would you take away her happiness?" Tenten said softly. "Besides, they're still young. At least give Hinata a chance to be happy."

"No, Tenten. I am going to tell Uncle Hiashi whether you like it or not." Neji snapped harshly. Tenten pouted and didn't talk for a minute. Neji thought that Tenten would stop bugging him but was surprised when she spoke up.

"Why are you so cold-hearted, Neji?" She asked a bit cold and harsh; Neji stared at him with disbelief. "Why would you take your cousin's happiness away? Are you really that cold-hearted jerk?" she said while jabbing his finger in his chest. Tenten got really angry when she can't find any guilt or any emotion on face. "I can't believe you! You're so mean! Ugh! You're such a jerk!" and with that Tenten stood up and stomp her way out of the garden.

Tenten was walking at the hallway when she saw Hinata. She ran to her. "Hinataaaaa~!" she wailed and hug her. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I tried my best to convince Neji but seeing that he is a cold-hearted jerk he told me that he will tell your father whether I like it or not!" she said sadly; Hinata's shoulder slumped down.

"I-it's okay, Tenten-chan. A-at least you tried your best." Hinata said and sighed sadly.

"But don't worry, Hinata! We're not giving up, okay?" she said encouragingly. Hinata half smiled at her and told her that she was late in class. "Okay, I'll see you later." Hinata nodded sadly and walked away.

Tenten went through her next subject too. Fortunately, the teacher was late. She saw Neji sitting at his usual seat near the window. She always sat beside him but not today, she sat next to Sakura whose seat is at the other side of the room.

She looks at Tenten with a confused look; she's obviously confused of why Tenten's not sitting besides Neji. Tenten just pouted, saying she will tell her later. Sakura nodded then the teacher came in and they started the class.

"So, tell me now." Sakura said while they were walking along the corridor. Tenten told her Hinata's problem and her plan to convince Neji.

"Why that conceited jerk!" Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"I know! He is such an ass! I want to strangle him on the neck when he said those at my face. To hell with him!" Tenten said; Sakura giggled at her words.

"Tenten, let's talk." Said someone behind their back, when they turned around they saw Neji with a grim face. He must've heard everything that they were saying. Sakura gulped and back away slightly.

Tenten keep a straight face, "Sorry, Neji. I'm busy." And with that, she grabs Sakura and started walking away. But Neji caught her wrist and dragged her the other way.

"Let go of me, Neji! Sakura help!" she turned around to see Sakura who was about to follow them but was stopped by Sasuke who was grinning ear to ear while looking at them. Tenten glanced at Sasuke with betrayal.

"I told you we need to talk." Neji said calmly; pulling her as if he was pulling nothing despite her attempt to free her wrist from his iron grip.

"And I told you I'm busy!" She said stubbornly; Neji smirked and kept on dragging her.

They arrived at the back of the gym where no one can see. He pushed her on the wall and put his hands on the wall at both side her face, trapping her. Tenten gulp and stares at him.

"Neji, let go of me, please." Tenten almost pleaded. Neji stared at her with a frustrated look before smirking.

"What will I do to you?" Neji said while smirking as he gazes down on her lips; he lowered his head slowly at her. Tenten's heart started to beat faster. She put her hands on Neji's chest to stop him.

"Neji, please stop. Someone might see us." Tenten said frantically while looking at the surrounding.

"I'll give you deal, woman. I won't tell Uncle Hiashi about Naruto and Hinata if..." Neji said; Tenten beamed at him and Neji smirk. "If you would let me kiss you every time I want to." Tenten's smile faded and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" Tenten almost screamed. Neji's smirk grew wider.

"That's my condition, lady. It's either you accept it or not." Neji said and stood up straight. "It's okay if you don't accept my condition. But that means I will tell Uncle Hiashi about Naruto and Hinata." He said confidently.

"O-okay! Okay, I accept your deal! Just don't tell your Uncle about Hinata and Naruto." Tenten said frantically. Neji grinned and trapped her again. Tenten gasped softly as her heart started to pound wildly and she feared that it would pop out anytime.

"I want to kiss you now, Tenten." Tenten prepared herself; she licked her lower lip. Neji's head inches towards her until their lips were just millimeters away. His hot breath fanning her face.

Tenten closed her eyes and waited for Neji's lip. He licks her lower lips before capturing it fully. Tenten's eyes were wide as Neji kissed her; slowly she closed her eyes and savors this moment. At first it was slow and gentle but when Tenten put her arms around Neji's neck, their kiss become wild and hot.

Neji grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his body. _Tenten wake up! You're kissing a guy you barely knew! _Tenten's right mind scolded but she shrug it off and kiss Neji more passionately.

When Tenten thought she would die of suffocation, Neji withdraw slightly both catching their breath. Tenten was blushing furiously at Neji. He licked her lower lips before delving in again, his tongue asked for entrance and she granted it by opening her mouth. Their tongues were battling in dominance.

Their hands started to roam on each other's body. Neji lowered his head to kiss her neck, Tenten moaned and arch her body towards him; her mind went blank but something was bugging her. Neji was about to unbutton her shirt when someone coughs that made Neji and Tenten withdraw in surprise.

Shikamaru was leaning against the wall with a bored look on his but at the same time is smirking.

"Having a good time?" he said then yawns. Tenten stares at the ground in shame and tried to straighten her hair and clothes. Neji just look calm; his hair is a mess but he still looked hot.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see we're busy?" Neji said grimly. Shikamaru grinned.

"Of course you are and you two were so busy that you didn't hear what the principal announced. Class is canceled for an unknown reason." Shikamaru chuckled softly. Tenten gasped and ran back to the building to find the others. Neji watched her leave.

"Thanks for your timing, Shikamaru." Neji sigh in relief. "I would have gone far if you didn't come."

"You're losing your grip, man." Shikamaru said.

"I lose control whenever she was near. I feel the need to protect and take care of her. I don't know what's happening to me, man." Neji confessed; Shikamaru stared at him before tapping him on the shoulder.

"You're falling for her, man. Beware, women are troublesome." Shikamaru said; Neji sighed again. _Am I really falling in love with Tenten?_ He thought. He arranged his hair and polo before turning around to face Shikamaru.

"Thanks. Don't tell the others." With that Neji walked away.

_I can't believe it! I almost submitted myself to a man I barely knew again! Damn! I hate myself!_ She cursed herself silently while walking to where Sasuke's car is parked. Everyone is there chatting animatedly even Neji is there; then Hinata saw her.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata called; she hugged Tenten tight.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Everyone except Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke grinned.

"Thank you, Tenten-chan! Neji-nii-san told me that he will never tell father." Hinata happily said while jumping up and down. Tenten chuckled.

"Thank you, Tenten so much." Naruto said and smiled at her.

"Uhm, y-you're welcome?" She said unsure at them but smiled afterwards.

"To celebrate, let's go to our house today. Everyone will be going too." Hinata said with a pleading eyes; Tenten sigh, she can't say no to that face.

"Okay." She answered; everyone except again Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke cheered.

* * *

Until next time!

I'll update as soon as I can :D


	6. Chapter 6:

This is the new Chapter 6. I deleted the old one.

But it's still the same. I just saw a few mistakes and kind of arrange it. So, sorry! But I hope you enjoy this story!

I still wan to thank :PilyangSweet, TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER, Lili Bibi and DarkAnonymous324

Yeah, thanks again! Here's Chapter Six where they go to the Hyuga Mansion.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto and his friends... But if I do I would make NEJITEN, NARUHINA, SASUSAKU, KIBAINO AND SHIKATEMA a CANNON!

* * *

Chapter Six: Truth or dare, Operation SasuSaku, Tenten's past

Everyone entered the Hyuga mansion and sat down on the living room. Neji instructed a maid to get them something to drink. Hinata giggled when she felt her friends' sat uneasy on their couch.

"Relax guys. Father is not home. He went on a business trip and won't be back until Friday." Hinata said and giggled at their stiff back. Everyone relax and heaved a sigh of relief. The maid came back with their food.

"So, what are we going to do?" Temari asked when the maid was gone.

"Truth or dare!" Ino and Sakura squealed. Everyone agreed, they formed a circle on the carpet floor while Hinata went to get a bottle.

"Okay, let's start." Hinata said and sat next to Naruto. She spins the bottle and it landed at Ino.

"Truth or dare, Ino-chan?" she said; Ino grinned and pick truth. "How much do you love Kiba-kun?"

"Words cannot describe how much I love him, Hinata." Ino said softly while staring at Kiba with love and appreciation. Kiba beamed and kissed her.

"Get a room, you guys!" Temari said and laugh. Ino stopped kissing Kiba and spin the bottle. It landed on Temari.

"Truth or dare?" she asked. Temari grinned and picked dare. "Okay, slap Shikamaru at the back of his head and say he's such a lazy ass!"

Temari giggled and slap the sleeping Shikamaru on the back of his head. Shikamaru bolted awake and stares at Temari with disbelief.

"What the hell was that about, woman?!" he yelled but Temari hushed him up.

"Shikamaru, I love you and all but you're such a lazy ass." Temari grinned; Shikamaru smirks picking up the game.

"And you are a troublesome woman." He said and put an arm around Temari as she spin the bottle. It landed on Naruto. The said boy picked dare.

"Tell Hinata that she looks beautiful and smart and that's why you love her." Naruto froze and shook his head. Hinata looks sad for a minute. Neji glared at Naruto.

"Temari this is a dare, you're supposed to dare me something to do, not tell Hinata the truth and besides that's not the only reason why I love her. There are thousands of reasons but I can't come up with one." He said intelligently and smiled softly at Hinata; Hinata tear up and smiled at her boyfriend. The girls' aww while the boys rolled their eyes at how corny Naruto is.

He spins the bottle and it landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or dare, Sasuke." Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Truth." Sasuke said calmly.

"Scared to pick dare, Teme?" Naruto teased.

"No, I'm not, dobe!" Sasuke argued.

"Chicken, pick dare if you're not scared." Kiba teased; Sasuke grunted annoyingly and pick dare.

"Kiss Sakura!" Naruto declared; everyone laugh when Sakura blushed. Sasuke grinned and cup Sakura's face then kissed her on the cheek. Everyone protested.

"You didn't mention where. Be specific next time, dobe." Sasuke grinned and put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke spin the bottle and to his delight it landed on Sakura. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Sasuke grinned wider.

"Tell everyone here how much you miss me when we don't see each other, how much you love my kisses and..." Sasuke stared at her lovingly that Sakura blushed. "How much you love me."

"I-I miss you so much when you're not with me. I love your kisses so much that I yearn for them everyone I think about you. And no words can express how much I l-love you." Sakura stated, staring lovingly at Sasuke's face. Everyone except Neji and Shikamaru gasp when Sasuke lowered his head and kissed Sakura.

"When did you two start officially dating?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Just now." Sasuke said with a grin. "Oh and Sakura."

"Hn?"

"I love you too." The girls said 'aww' while the boys grinned. Sakura spin the bottle and it landed on Tenten.

"Truth or dare, Tenten?" Sakura said. Tenten picked truth, thinking that it is the safest. Sakura thought for a while.

"Hmm. Okay, what is the biggest mistake that you've done to your life that you are still regretting until now?" Sakura asked; both Sasuke and Tenten froze.

"I-I... U-uh..." She stuttered. She looked up at Sasuke who was sitting beside her. He gave her a sympathetic look. Knowing already the answer.

"What is it?" Sakura said; everyone looked clueless. Tenten hesitated and stares down. "Its okay, Tenten. We won't laugh." Everyone agreed except Sasuke._Maybe it's time to tell them, if they don't accept you because of your past then they are not worth it to be your friends. _Her inner self comfort her.

"U-uh. I-I've regret m-m-meeting s-someone." Shesaid her hands started shaking; Sasuke gripped it to stop it from shaking.

"Okay, that's enough! Let's move on." Sasuke snapped at them; everyone stared at Sasuke and Tenten.

"S-Sasuke-nii-san, its o-okay." She said then lowers her gaze before turning to Sasuke and smiled. "I-I could trust them." She looked at everyone in the room. "If I tell my answer, will guys promise to keep it to you?" she asked unsure. Everyone nodded confused. "Will you promise that you guys won't judge me?" Everyone nodded again.

"Hey, Tenten, it's alright. Don't answer if it is confidential." Ino said worriedly but Tenten shake her head.

"You guys are my friends now, I trust you. I will tell you my past." She said softly.

"Well, as... as I was saying, I met someone, he's name is Luke. We first met at my friend's party. He was drinking some punch when he saw me. Luke befriended me. He was nice, thoughtful and kind." Sasuke cough at the description Tenten said. "He was also handsome. He was older than me, older than Sasuke but that didn't stop me from befriending him. We talked for a while, and then I learned we were attending the same school. I didn't notice him before. We grew close to each other. As time went by, I fell in love with him." Tenten paused. Everyone was waiting for her to continue. She chuckled. "Then one day, he asked me if I could be his girlfriend. I saw no flaw to him so I said yes." (AN: that happened when she was fifteen, Luke was 18 at that time. Now Tenten, Sakura and Hinata are 16. Temari, Ino and Kiba were 17. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru are 18. Why is Neji in Tenten's year? Well, he stops a year with a reason)

Tenten sighed, Sasuke gripped her hand. Neji who is sitting in front of her is giving her a comforting look.

"We were happy, so happy together even though my father and my brothers," she looks at Sasuke before continuing, "Didn't like him. They said did check Luke's background. I didn't listen to them. Because I know that Luke loves me and I thought I love him. Maybe I was in love with the thought of having someone by your side. I don't know but I didn't give up on him." Hinata eyes were starting to water. Everyone stared at Tenten sympathetically, even Shikamaru.

"Then one of my friends at my old school told me that Luke was cheating on me and he was into drugs. I didn't believe her, accusing her that she was a liar. I confronted Luke about it and we got into a huge fight. We didn't talked or see each other for a week. One day, he called me and told me to go to his apartment; of course I went because I want to say sorry...

_Tenten knock on the door softly. Luke opened it slightly and was relieved to see her. _

"_You really came," He said harshly. _

"_Luke, I'm sorry for judging you, I was just so upset." She said; Luke grinned at her. Eyeing her up and down then suddenly he pulled her into his apartment. Tenten saw four guys drinking alcohol. And what shock Tenten the most is the illegal drugs on the center of the table. She looked at Luke in disbelief. Her friend was right. She was about to go out when Luke caught her wrist._

"_Here she is, Mr. Tanaka." Luke said while grinning evilly. The said men sneered with his other companion. "Do you want to go first?" _

"_How about you go first, Luke. You found her first, that's fair enough. And besides, she's your girlfriend, I bet you like to get her first." Mr. Tanaka said while lighting a cigarette._

"_Luke, I have to go." She said before heading towards the door but before she could turn the knob, Luke drags her towards the bedroom. Followed by a guy holding a camera._

"_Get the best angle, dude." Luke sneered. He stares at her hesitantly before pushing her towards the bed._

_Tenten struggled but was reward by a slap on the face or a punch on the stomach. She kept on screaming and begging them to stop but the guys just grinned evilly at her. It hurts because it's her first time and they were being rough. She cried and cried until one of the guys slap her at her face. She lost consciousness several times. When they're done, Luke help her put her clothes on, she didn't have the strength to fight him. When he's done he sat at the bed next to her and put his hands on his head._

_"Tenten, get out." he said harshly; Tenten sat up quickly and was about to get out when Luke caught her wrist. She looks back with fear, Luke was taken back and was slightly hurt by her expression but just waved it off. "If you ever tell anyone about what we've done to you... We'll kill you..." he said harshly and with that he let go of Tenten and she ran away from that hell of a place._

_She went to her friend house and asked if she could stay there for a while; her friend was surprise to see Tenten on that state, she was bruised and sore at the different part of her body. She told her what happened and asked not to tell anyone, her friend understood and agreed. She stayed there until her bruises were healed._

Tenten was now crying that time. Neji stood up; everyone stares at him. Sasuke glared at Neji; he just shrugs it off and went to Tenten's side. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Go on, I'm here." Neji said softly. Tenten nodded.

"I didn't tell my family about that night." She said trying to shrug off the fact that Neji is hugging her. "I stayed quiet, I didn't go to school for a week. Then my friend came to the mansion one night...

"_Tenten! You've got to see this!" she said frantically holding her phone up._

"_What is it, Riz?" Tenten asked and grab the phone to see. She almost dropped it when she saw a video about her being raped, the faces of Luke and the others were blurred, only her face were clear. "W-What the hell!" _

"_Tenten, everyone at school were thinking you were a whore, a slut." Riz said, eyes tearing up. Tenten closed her eyes tight and started to cry._

"_What will I do, Riz? My family will surely find out about this." Tenten said frantically. Riz hugged her. Then there was a loud knock on the door._

"_Tenten! Get out of the room right now!" It was her father yelling. He was banging her door. Tenten stares at the door with wide eyes; she looks back at Riz and started trembling in fear. She never heard her f ather raised his voice to any of his children. So hearing him now shouting in anger made Tenten want to jump out of the window and ran away._

"_We need to talk to you, Tenten! Get out now!" she stared at Riz with a scared expression when she heard Itachi's voice. Anger was visible on their voices. She really wanted to jump out of the window right now and he was silently praying that Sasuke is not there too but unfortunately for her…_

"_Open this goddamned door, Tenten!" Sasuke yelled, also banging the door. She heard her mother calming the three of them. She stares at Riz and all she wanted to do right now is die. Riz hugs her very tight before wiping her tears away._

"_You have to talk to them, Tenten. Good luck." Riz said before going to the door to open it. "I have to go, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke, Itachi and Thalia." Riz said politely, bowing to Tenten's parents, her brothers and her sister-in-law before she walked away._

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto said stupidly; everyone looked at him with an annoyed expression. Tenten nodded.

"How did Sasuke found out? I mean, he live here. Did he saw the video?" He asked; Sasuke sighed annoyingly.

"No, both I and Itachi refused to watch. And it was Itachi who found out. One of his friends told him. He called me up and told everything. We were still in class that day. Remember, Naruto?"

"Oh! So that's why you left the room without even saying anything. You didn't even show up the next day." Naruto said. "Oh carry on."

"_What is the meaning of this, Tenten?" Her father said with controlled anger. Her mother and Thalia, Itachi's wife, were behind the boys. They were trying to calm them down._

"_I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Tenten muttered; her mother went to her side and hugs her._

"_Tenten, tell us what happened. Who are those men on the video?" Her mother asked sadly. Tenten fell silent, the voice of Luke was ringing on her mind like a broken record. If you tell anyone about what we've done to you... we'll kill you. She shivered at the thought and cried even harder if that was possible._

_"Tell us, Tenten. Tell us who did this to you and we swear to all the gods that we will make them pay." Itachi said with gritted teeth as he kneeled down in front of her._

_"If he threatened to kill you we will make sure that you are going to be safe." Sasuke said as he leans on the wall. Tenten met their eyes for a second before looking away._

"_L-Luke and his gang," Tenten stuttered. Both Sasuke and Itachi cursed._

_Tenten told them everything, every detail. Sasuke punched the wall while their father was silent but could feel the demonic aura that was emanating from his body. And if looks could destroy then the lamp on Tenten's bedside table would have been crushed a long time ago. _

"_I am going to kill that guy!" Itachi declared defiantly; Thalia put her hands on Itachi's back to calm him._

"_Didn't I tell you to break up with him?" Her father said with disappointment._

"_I'm sorry, daddy." Tenten apologized while crying harder. Her mother was crying too. Her father sigh sadly as he sat beside Tenten and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Stop crying, baby. I forgive you. It's that Luke that I won't forgive! I will do everything to put him and his friends on jail." Her father said._

"_Thank you, daddy." Tenten said softly as she hugs him back and cried on his chest._

"_Don't worry about the video, sis." Itachi said. "I've got a lot of sources. With my money I can delete that video in no time so it won't spread." _

"_He's right, Tenten." Thalia said; Tenten smiled sadly._

"_Thank you, Itachi-nii-san, Thalia-nee-chan." Tenten said while still crying._

"_You don't have to go back to your school, sweetie. You can stay here for a few months until the video subside." Her mother said softly._

"_And when the video subsided, you can move in to Sasuke's house, you can go to his school. Start a new life." Her father said. Sasuke nodded._

"_Tenten, my baby, don't you ever do that again, okay? Pick the right man next time." Her mother said and hugged her again. "We should let a doctor see you." Tenten smiled, she was thankful for having a family that was so nice and understanding._

"So that's the whole story." Tenten said; eyes on the floor. The boys were growling in anger while the girls pity Tenten.

"That son of a bitch!" Kiba growled; Ino calming him.

"Did the police found that asshole and his friends?" Naruto growled while hugging the crying Hinata.

"Yes, they were caught." Sasuke answered; Neji growled. "But after a month, Luke escaped." The boys growled with anger.

"Fuck it! I'm going to hunt him down!" Neji said while hugging Tenten tightly; Tenten flinch a bit. It's the first time she heard Neji cursed.

"We'll help, Sasuke! I know a private investigator. He is the best." Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded. "His name is Ibiki, here's his calling card." He gave it to Tenten but Neji snatch it and put it on his pocket.

"I'll call him." Neji stated calmly.

"T-thank you, guys." Tenten said softly.

"Tenten, always remember that we're not going to judge you." Temari said softly while touching her hand. The girls nodded their heads.

"She's right, Ten." Neji said softly while stroking her back.

"I'm going to help find that shit, Tenten." Shikamaru said with calm anger. Everyone stares at him. "But what a drag." Everyone laugh.

"Oh, Shika-babe." Temari said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, it's already 6:15! I have to go home before my dad kill me." Ino exclaimed while looking at her watch.

"Me too." Sakura sigh and snuggled closer at Sasuke. "Ten remember that we're always here for you." She said and with that she stood up and was ready to leave. They all left except for Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on, Tenten. Let's go home." Sasuke said and stood up.

"Okay," Tenten and Neji stood up.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Sasuke said and went out to start his convertible.

Tenten looked around and saw Naruto and Hinata going to the kitchen. She turned towards Neji.

"Thank you, Neji for comforting me." She said softly; Neji smiled softly. He lowered his head to kiss her. Tenten put her arms around Neji's neck to deepen the kiss. Neji pulled her by the waist.

"GET A FREAKING ROOM, YOU GUYS!" Naruto's loud voice startled them. Behind Naruto was Hinata giggling. Both Neji and Tenten sigh. That's the second time Neji kissed her.

"Well, I better go. Sasuke's waiting." She said and gives Neji a peck on his lips before going out. Naruto laugh mischievously at them.

"Neji you dog." Naruto grinned then laugh. Neji just glared at him before going up to his room.

* * *

Soooo... What do you think? Lame? Anyway, please review!

And I would totally appreciate it if you type down some of your suggestion.

Anyway, PilyangSweet: I tried to make it longer but I ran out of ideas. HEHE.

Tune in next time!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Fangirls and Fanboys!

Hello there. So in this chapter, you will meet some of the Fanboys and Fangirls. There is a SasuSaku moment here by the way!

I hope you enjoy this story because I really worked very hard writing it! I am really sorry for the late update, the goddess of wisdom Athena abandoned me when I was writing.*sigh, sigh*

On to the disclaimer, hit it Gai-sensei!

Gai: Yosh! LeeYumLevi is a very youthful writer writing a youthful story about my youthful students! (from the crowd: on with it!) oh, that's right! Our Youthful LeeYumLevi doesn't own Naruto because he belongs to Hinata Hyuga (whispers: no, from Masashi Kishimoto!) Oh sorry, Naruto belongs from Kishimoto-san! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Fan-boys and Fan-girls

Tenten was walking towards the cafeteria when a boy with brown curly hair approached her. He has blue eyes and on his left cheek lays a cute dimple. _Oh men! Cute is my weakness! _Tenten thought as she offered a smile towards the boy who blushed cutely. Tenten groaned silently as she stares at the cuteness of the boy.

"Hello, you're Tenten right?" he said; Tenten nodded. The boy extended his hand towards her. "My name is Skylus Kioske."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Skylus-kun" she said politely as she accepted his hand. Skylus blushes and Tenten tried not to blush too.

"Tenten-chan, I-I've been observing y-you these p-past few months and I kind of g-grown to l-like you." He said softly that Tenten almost didn't hear it.

"O-Oh is t-that so?" she stammered. _Oh men I don't know how to deal with my Fan boys! _She thought bitterly.

"I-I k-know t-that I've j-just met y-you, Tenten-chan b-but I r-really like you." He said as he grabs her two hands. Determination was visible in his baby blue eyes. Tenten sighs softly and stares at him.

"Skylus-kun, I honestly don't know what to say." She said honestly. Skylus smiled at her sadly.

"Its okay, Tenten-chan I'm not expecting anything in return. I just want to tell you what I feel." He said; Tenten smiled at him.

"Thank you for making this easy for me, Skylus-kun." She said as she retracted her hands and put it behind her back.

"Anyways, Tenten-chan have you heard that you've already got a fans club?" he said; Tenten raises her eyebrow at him. She shook her head and Skylus chuckled softly. "Well, you've got a lot of fan boys than the most popular girls here like Ino Yamanaka and Temari Sabaku No already."

Tenten stares at him with wide eyes. "R-Really, w-well I hope they won't bother me always." She said panicking.

"Of course, we won't bother you, Tenten-chan." He said; Tenten gaped at him.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" she asked; Skylus smiled cheekily at her.

"I'm the president of your fans club, Tenten-chan!" he exclaimed happily. Tenten suddenly froze.

"T-That's great. W-Well I b-better get going, Skylus-kun. M-My friends might be waiting for me." She said; Skylus smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Tenten-chan!" he said and literally skipped down the hall. Tenten faced-palm and sighs. Now she'll have to do what Sasuke and the others do to get rid of them.

She shook her head and proceeds towards the cafeteria. When she enters the door and walks towards their table she could feel the boys stare at her. She could hear them whisper and giggling –yes, boys giggling. Before she could reach their table and wave at them a random guy with a blonde hair steps in front of her and suddenly hugs her.

"Tenten-chan, I love you!" the blonde idiotic boy exclaimed.

She yelps in surprise as she struggled to free herself from her obsessed fan boy's arms. It's a good thing someone pulls the boy away from her and saw that it was Sasuke alongside with Neji.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?" Sasuke said very dangerously. The boy tried to free himself from the two hot he-devils.

"I am proclaiming my love to Tenten-chan!" the boys said dreamily as he gazes at Tenten who flinches and back away slowly.

"Know your limit, boy. Don't grab and hug her again or else." Neji said dangerously too that the boy started to whimper in fear. Tenten took pity of the guy and pats away Neji and Sasuke's hands on his shoulder.

"It's okay, guys." She said to the two hot guys and turns towards the boy. She offered a smile which she instantly regretted for he started squealing like a girl.

"You have an angelic smile, Tenten-chan!" he exclaimed; Tenten sigh irritable.

"Look boy, I'm glad that you… _like _me but I don't know you so please stop doing that. You're scaring people." She said emotionless. Well living with Itachi and Sasuke in the same roof taught her very well.

The boy started to whimper and ran outside the cafeteria. She felt sorry for the guy and went to sit down between Neji and Ino.

"Don't worry about the fan boys, Tenten. You'll get used to them soon." Sakura said and smiled.

"She's right, they're kind of dramatic." Ino said as she flung her hair.

"It's a good thing your fan boys are not bothering you anymore." Kiba said to Ino and the latter pout.

"Yeah or else they would taste your wrath." Ino said and chuckled. Tenten and the others chuckled too except for Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"So what should I do to get rid of them?" Tenten asked.

"You just ignore them but when they start annoying or bugging you, you should report it to the principal." Neji said; Tenten nodded. Temari gave her a pepper spray; Tenten stares at it weirdly.

"What's this?" she asked.

"For protection if ever they starts to harass you just use that. Some might be a perverted Fanboys" Temari said and grinned. Tenten stares at it with wide eyes before grabbing the bottle.

"Thank you but is it really necessary?" she asked; all of them nodded. "Don't tell me that you all got a pepper spray?"

"Yes except for the boys, they don't need it anyway. They can take care of themselves." Ino said; Tenten nodded and they all proceed to eat and chat.

After eating her lunch, Tenten excuse herself and went to the rooftop with her guitar. She looks at her watch and saw that she still got 25 minutes before the bell rang. She always does this and sometimes Neji would join her. Right now, she wishes that Neji would come pass by and sat next to her while she was singing.

She sat down on her usual spot and brings out her guitar. She was busy strumming the guitar that she didn't notice someone opens the door and stood behind her until he cleared his throat.

She flinched slightly and turns her head towards where the voice came from. She saw Neji with a book and was staring at her. She smiled at him and pats the ground next to her motioning him to sit.

"So, you're here to read that book again? You always read the same book." Tenten teased and chuckled when Neji slightly blushed.

"What are you playing?" Neji asked wanting to change the topic as he puts the book behind his back.

"Ever Enough by A Rocket to the Moon, it's one of my favorite." She said and smiled at Neji whose heart started to beat fast at the smile she gave him. (A/N: Love that song very much, it is what I'm listening when I'm writing this chapter.)

"Will you play it for me?" he asked; Tenten grinned and nodded. She started plucking her guitar and sings.

_No, I'm never gonna leave you darling_

_No, I'm never gonna go regardless_

_Everything inside of me, is living in your heartbeat_

Again, Neji couldn't help but to admire her voice and how graceful she sings. It makes him want to kiss those luscious lips right there and then but Neji restrain himself.

_Even when all the lights are fading_

_Even then, if your hope was shaking_

_I'm here holding on_

Tenten smiled at Neji as she sings; she could see that he was enjoying it and was starting to relax.

_I will always be yours forever and more_

_Through the push and the pull_

_I still drown in your love _

_And drink 'til I'm drunk_

_And all that I've done, is it ever enough?_

Every time Tenten sing this song, it reminds her of Naruto and Hinata. About how they will fight for their love even if everyone was against it. She stops strumming when Neji grabs her by the chin and brought it to his face.

"You don't know how your lips make me crazy, Tenten." Neji said as he inches closer to her until their lips touch. It was an innocent and gentle kiss but it made Tenten's stomach flutter. She gently laid her guitar down besides her and reached up to Neji's neck.

They pulled away for air; Tenten chuckled softly at Neji's lip.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, your lips make me crazy too." She admitted and with that Neji lunges for her lips again. Tenten's heart was hammering her chest that it hurts. She didn't felt this way towards Luke and that confuses her. Maybe she's falling for the Hyuga Neji already. _Tenten, does he even like you back? _Her thought taunted her and with that Tenten snap back to reality and pushed Neji.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked slightly confused while holding Tenten on the waist.

"N-Nothing, s-someone might s-see us…" she said softly. _That's the lamest excuse ever. _Tenten thought. They always kiss here at the rooftop and no one can see them. Tenten wanted to smack herself for her stupidity.

"Something's bothering you, Tenten. I can feel it." Neji said; Tenten tried to smile at him.

"Nothing is bothering me, Neji." She said as she grabs his face and pinched his cheeks. Neji caught her hands but Tenten keep on pinching his cheeks. He pulled away her hands and tickled her to the side. Tenten squealed and tried to get away from him. She is very ticklish to that side. Sasuke and Itachi would sometimes poke her there and she would be throwing things that she grasp and throw it at them.

"N-Neji, s-stop I-it tickles!" she said between her panting and squealing. Neji chuckled as he continued to tickle her to the side.

"I didn't know that you're ticklish" Neji commented; Tenten groaned and tried to tickle Neji to the side but the boy didn't even budge.

"Y-You're not ticklish?" she asked; Neji grinned and shook his head. _Oh how adorable when he grinned like that._ Tenten thought. She was about to tackle Neji when the bell rang signaling that lunch break is over.

They both stood up and help Tenten put the guitar to its case. And before they could walk towards the exit, Neji grabs her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. Neji smiled at her and she smiled back before they proceed to walk.

"Neji-kun, why are you holding her hands?" cried one of Neji's Fangirls as they walk towards their room. His Fangirls were camping outside the room and waiting for him as usual. What they didn't expect is that he will be walking with a girl holding his hand.

"Neji, I will mother your children!" cried the other one. Tenten couldn't help but chuckles when Neji tensed. They obviously did not want to insult Tenten for they will have to face Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji's wrath. Not to mention the most popular group are friends with her and don't forget her fans club.

"Be my husband, Neji-kun! Please don't leave me!" cried another one as they entered their classroom. They saw Sakura already on her usual seat. She waved at them and grinned when she saw their intertwined fingers. Tenten blushed when Neji kissed her by the cheek before walking towards his chair.

She sat beside Sakura who was still grinning. She gave her a 'What?' look.

"Since when did you two become official?" Sakura nudge her elbow.

"We're not," she said simply; Sakura stared at her and saw that she was serious.

"You guys are not dating?" she asked; Tenten nodded.

"But you guys were holding hands!" Sakura exclaimed; Tenten shush her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know either. We would hold hands and kiss each other but that's it. I don't even know what the status of our relationship is." Tenten said and sigh sadly.

"He likes you, Tenten. I'm sure of it." Sakura said positively as she put a hand on her shoulder. Tenten smiled at her and nodded.

Then Asuma-sensei entered and History class begins. Everyone was looking bored especially when you have a lazy teacher discussing lazily at a boring subject.

She saw Sakura tried to stay awake by slapping herself and what made Tenten laugh silently is that Sakura didn't catch her head and her big forehead slams on her desk. Sakura glared at Tenten.

"One word and you'll regret it" she hissed; Tenten raised her two hands in surrender. It's a good thing they were sitting at the back of the class or else they'll be in trouble. She turns towards Neji who's writing every detail the teacher's discussing. _Damn genius. _She thought.

Neji must've felt someone staring at him and take a look around. His wandering eyes land on Tenten's doe eyes. They smiled at each other and keep staring.

"Mr. Hyuga and Miss Uchiha please continue your staring contest later when class is over." Asuma-sensei said drily. Everyone stares at both of them; Tenten bowed her head in shame while Neji didn't even flinch.

"Yosh, my youthful students!" a bowl-cut hairstyle sensei shouted. His name is Might Gai and what freak the students out is that he's wearing a green spandex. Yes, Spandex! It's a good thing that Gym class is their last subject.

They were at the school gym at the moment. Girls wear their gym uniform that is white t-shirt and red spandex shorts while the boys wear white t-shirt and blue jogging pants. _No fair, girls wear the most uncomfortable clothing while the boys wear jogging pants! _Tenten shouted in her head. She saw Neji sitting behind her while his eyes were close. She sat between Hinata and Sakura trying to cover legs with Neji's towel who gave it to her when he saw where her Fanboys were staring.

"You don't have to hide it Tenten, you have nice legs anyway." Sakura said reassuringly; that's not the reason why she's hiding her legs. It's because her Fanboys were looking at it and it's making her uncomfortable. She wanted to ask how they can sit comfortable when their Fanboys were staring at them with a pervert stare.

"Today you will be working with the seniors!" Gai-sensei shouted then the gym door opened with a bang. Naruto entered with Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari with the other seniors.

Hinata blushed when Naruto literally skip towards her and kiss her on the cheeks while Sasuke put his arms around Sakura. Their other friends sat down besides them and formed a circle.

"Today my youthful students we will run twenty laps towards the gym!" Gai-sensei exclaimed; everyone groaned except for Lee and Naruto.

"But the gym is like 900 meters wide!" Kiba complained but he was ignored.

"You are truly youthful, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. Gai-sensei became teary eyed as he gaze down to his mini-me.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" and that's where the sunset appeared while the two hug each other making the other students groaned and other face-palmed.

"Can we hurry this up because you guys are starting to freak me out?" Naruto said irritable. The two stop hugging each other and faced his students.

"Yosh, my youthful students start running towards the sunset!" Gai-sensei said; the students unwillingly followed their sensei.

Tenten ran besides Neji as they made their first lap.

"Hey, tired already?" Neji mocked; Tenten glared at him.

"Hell no" she said; Neji smirked at her. _Sexist pig! _Tenten thought.

"Want to race?" he asked.

"Don't cry when I beat you to it" she said as they ran to their second lap.

"You're on, woman" Neji said as he ran faster; Tenten smirked as she ran to catch up to Neji without a sweat. In her previous school she was the best girl runner and she would totally slap that to Neji's face when she beat him.

_Hah! In your face, Neji Hyuga! _Tenten thought when she ran past him and made her 10th lap. Neji smirk at her back as he ran faster.

"You're already sweating, my sweet Tenten." Neji mocked; Tenten glared at him as she wipes her sweat on her forehead.

Both were already on their 23rd lap and the obviously has no intention to stop. They ran side by side as they tried to gain on to each other.

The other students sat and stares at them with awe except for Sasuke who already know that this would be happening.

Gai stares at his two students with awe and passion as anime tears leak down from his eyes.

"THAT IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL RACE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE YOUTHFUL LIFE! THEY ARE FILLED WITH YOUTHFUL ENERGY AND YOUTHFUL PASSION THAT I CANNOT TAKE MY YOUTHFUL EYES OFF!" Gai exclaimed; Lee stares at his sensei before returning his gaze at the two.

"YOSH, I WILL GO AND JOIN THEIR YOUTHFUL RACE, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee exclaimed before running to catch up to the pair who obviously didn't care about him.

"GO, LEE! SHOW US MORE YOUTH!" Gai yelled making the students groan for the nth time. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He's having a head ache for Gai and Lee keep saying youth all the time. He looks around and saw Shikamaru doing the same.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES, I SHALL JOIN YOUR YOUTHFUL RACE FOR THE PASSION OF YOUTH IS BURNING THROUGH YOUR SOUL AND IT URGES ME TO RUN WITH YOU!" Lee exclaimed; Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, hi Lee" Tenten greeted awkwardly; she gain past Neji but the latter keeps on speeding up.

"Lee, we're busy right now" Neji said drily.

"If I cannot defeat you in basketball then I will just have to beat you through racing!" Lee exclaimed.

"But, Lee you know that it is rude to interrupt someone when they are also having a battle. You see, Neji and I are trying to beat each other by racing." Tenten explained clearly; Lee suddenly stops on his track making the other two stop as well.

"YOU ARE RIGHT! THAT IS SO UN-YOUTHFUL OF ME!" He again exclaimed as anime tears streak down his cheeks.

"Is 'un-youthful' even a word?" Tenten whispered to Neji who just shrug.

"AND FOR THAT I WILL RUN 20 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!" He said and before Tenten could speak, Gai already step up to them.

"Good work, Neji, Tenten! You ran 48 laps!" Gai announced; Tenten stares at him with wide eyes. _I ran 48 laps? Wow, I didn't even realize. Now that they've mention it my feet are sore and I already stink! _Tenten thought. She looks down at herself and saw that she was covered with sweat and to make things worse the white t-shirt she's wearing is hugging her figure and making her bra visible. She groans silently and tried to cover herself by crossing her arms on her chest.

"You may all proceed to the locker and take a shower!" Gai said; with that Tenten scurried towards the girl's locker and went to get her things before entering a shower. She heard the other girls follow and get their things before stepping to each shower.

"Tenten, you're amazing!" Temari exclaimed as she step on to a shower next to hers.

"Thank you, I honestly didn't know that I'm already running for the 48th lap." She said and blushed. Ino went to the shower next to Temari while Hinata on her right side and Sakura on Ino's side.

"You're kidding right?" Ino said as she grins.

"Neji is the best runner in the school. You're the first one to step up on him! Even Sasuke can't keep up with him every time they race." Sakura said; the girls chuckled as they step out of the shower and put on their spare clothes.

"You two are so meant to be!" Ino squealed as they dry their hair.

"I saw them walking inside the room while holding on to each other's hand and before they part ways Neji kiss her on the cheek!" Sakura announced making Tenten to glare at her and blushed.

"I think Neji-nii-san really like you, Tenten-chan. Don't you like him?" Hinata asked.

"I don't, really." She said making the girls groaned.

"Whatever, let's just go outside, shall we?" Tenten said irritable. The girls nodded and giggled. They walk towards where the guys are waiting.

If it is possible, Tenten's heart could have pop out of her rib cage when she saw Neji. His hair is still dripping wet from the shower._ Holy Mount Olympus, you have sent a god to kill me at this very moment! _Tenten thought exaggeratedly as she tried to compose her breathing. The other girls were snickering behind her but she ignored them as her attention was drawn to Hyuga Neji.

"It's rude to stare at people, sis." Sasuke suddenly whispered in her ear making Tenten yelp in surprise and punch him on the shoulder.

"Jeez, Ten I was just kidding, that hurts!" Sasuke complained as he rubs her sore shoulder.

"Then you shouldn't have sneaked up on me, idiot!" Tenten said as she playfully punch his other shoulder.

"Hey, watch your mouth, sis or I'll rub chili pepper on them until you can no longer feel them and kiss Hyuga!" Sasuke threatened; Tenten blushed and stuck her tongue out on his smirking face. The others laugh except for Neji but he sure was enjoying seeing Tenten blush.

"SASUKE-KUN, WE LOVE YOU!" yelled someone as they opened the Gym door with a bang. Guess who? Of course, Sasuke's annoying Fangirls lead by a red haired chick named Karin.

"Oh, shit!" Sasuke muttered as he turned pale and stares at his annoying Fangirls with horror.

"SASUKE-KUN, BREAK UP WITH FOREHEAD AND DATE ME INSTEAD!" Karin yelled as she ran towards the group. Sakura scowled at the group and silently glare at Sasuke. The group stops in front of the group; giggling and at the same time yelling at them even if they were just 4 meters away.

"Why do you love her anyway? Are you overwhelmed at how big her forehead is?" Karin retorted; Sasuke and the others glared at her.

Before she could say another word Tenten step up in front them. "So what if she has a big forehead? At least she's not as slutty as you are!"

"You dare call me a slut!" Karin threatened; obviously trying to pick her words carefully. Tenten sigh and face-palmed before turning back at Karin.

"Don't you get it? Sasuke-nii-san hates you all." She said defiantly making the Fangirls gasped. To make things worse, she hook up her arms with her brother. "Am I right, nii-san? You always complain on how annoying they are, right?" she said; Sasuke smirked at her before nodding his head.

"You once wake me up at the middle of the night because you're having a nightmare of your Fangirls right? And the only girls you can tolerate is me, mom, Thalia-nee-chan, Sakura and our friends because they are not squealing whenever you pass by or giving you gifts everyday and not being slutty right?" again, Sasuke nodded. He was clearly enjoying every moment as his little sister face-slap his fangirls, not literally.

Tenten pulled Sakura towards Sasuke and hook their hands. "Sakura is the only girl you'll ever love right?"

"Of course, she is the first and will be last." Sasuke said full of promise as he stares at Sakura. Sakura beamed forgetting that his Fangirls insulted her. Sasuke lowered his head towards Sakura who met his.

"Any retorts, sluts?" Ino said and grinned; the Fangirls stares at Sakura and Sasuke who have another world of their own.

"This is not the end!" Karin shouted before stomping away with the other Fangirls.

"Drama much?" Temari said and the others laugh except for the two couples making out, Neji and Shikamaru.

"GET A FREAKING ROOM! THIS IS NOT A BEDROOM FOR YOU!" Naruto shouted earning a smack on the head by Tenten, Ino and Temari. The two stops and grinned at her. Sasuke puts his arm around Tenten's shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks you for shooing away my Fangirls, sis I love you for that!" Sasuke said as he head lock me.

"Okay, okay stop ruffling my hair!" Tenten complained as she pushed him away but Sasuke pushed her also making her fall towards Neji.

"Ow, sorry, Neji." She muttered and blushed slightly. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck.

"You're brave, Tenten." He whispered; making her shiver.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Tenten stuttered; Neji chuckled softly.

"Could you shoo away my fangirls too?" he asked; Tenten chuckled.

"I'll think about it." She gasped when he kissed her neck in a secretive way. She pulled away and pouted at him. He smirked and intertwined our fingers before following the others to the door. _This feels just right, holding Neji's hand; acting as if they we're truly a couple. _She thought before smiling softly at herself.

* * *

Gai-Sensei's and Asuma-Sensei's first appearance! Welcome, you guys!

Gai: I am very glad to be included to your youthful story!

Asuma: Zzzz

Gai-Sensei, mind thanking all those who read and reviewed my story since Asuma-sensei is sleeping?

Gai: Of course! LeeYumLevi would like to thank all of her Youthful Readers! She would really appreciate it if you put some of your suggestions because she's running out of ideas! *gasp* If she didn't get any ideas she won't be continuing this story! Please, Review her youthful readers!

Uhm... that's... very... nice? Thanks, Gai-sensei! See you next time!


	8. Chapter8: Meeting Itachi Thalia and Fang

**LeeYumLevi: **Greetings, Mortals! I came here in peace and would like to apolo- *flying tomato almost smack on my face* Okay Okay! Sorry! Jeez, I tried to update early but we went on vacation and my mom said 'Don't bring your laptop! It will ruin the fun!'. So you should all blame my mom and not me. Anyways, I would like to thank those who read and reviewed Chapter Seven! :D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not... is... not.. mine! He belongs to Hinata! YAY for NaruHina! Anyways, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san! LeeYumLevi only owns Thalia and Baby Fang!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Meeting Itachi, Thalia and Fang

Tenten and Sasuke were at the living room sprawled on the sofa and the floor, looking bored out of their lives. It was Saturday and they didn't have any plans so they decided to stay home and... well, be bored. Tenten tried to entertain herself by reading a book that she already read while Sasuke was busy texting somebody on his phone. But then he puts it down and sigh before muttering 'dobe'. Tenten chuckled slightly, knowing that it was Naruto.

Suddenly, Sasuke suggested that they watch a movie to kill time; his sister agreed, suggesting a romantic film but Sasuke refused, saying it should be action. Tenten and Sasuke started arguing about what movie they were going to watch when the doorbell rang. Tenten stood up and opened the door to see a man in his mid-twenties wearing a black polo with a red cloud at side of its collar. He has a long black hair tied in a low pony-tail and has dark eyes like Sasuke. Next to him is a woman in her early-twenties wearing a white summer dress. She has a dark long curly hair with a streak of brown and has an intimidating stormy-blue eyes. On her arms is a nine-month old baby with a jet-black hair and when he opened his eyes it held stormy blue eyes just like the woman.

Tenten ran to them and hug the man first. "Itachi-nii-san, I miss you!" she said; the said man laughs and hugs his sister back before ruffling her brown hair. She turned towards the woman and the baby and gave them a hug.

"Thalia-nee-chan, I miss you too! How have you guys been?" She asked as she grabs Fang from the woman's arms.

Thalia laughs softly and kisses Tenten on the forehead. "We're fine, sweetie. How's life?" and before Tenten could answer Sasuke came running to the door; worried and at the same time curious why his sister haven't come back yet. He was surprise to see his brother, sister-in-law and his nephew. She went to hug his sister-in-law and man-hug Itachi.

"Hey, guys. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked; he opened the door wide for them to come in.

"We came to ask a favor." Itachi said; Thalia smiled at both of them. Sasuke nodded and motioned for them to sit. He turned towards his nephew and ruffled his hair.

"Hey there, sports. How's it going?" Sasuke ask and laugh softly when his nephew caught his finger and grunted. Tenten chuckled.

"Just like Itachi-nii-san and Sasuke-nii-san, always grunting." Tenten teased; Thalia laughs.

"You're right." Thalia agreed as they sat at the couch. Tenten put Fang on her lap and started baby talking him when Itachi spoke.

"Well, you see, Thalia and I were going to an out-of-town business trip and we will be staying there for just today and tomorrow morning because we don't know when will the investors decide about the project that we are currently on." Itachi started; Itachi was managing one of their family businesses, their family has a lot of businesses and that is why they are rich.

"So? What's the favor you're going to ask?" Sasuke asked; slightly confused.

"Well, we were wondering if Fang can stay with you, guys. We can't trust our maid for taking care of Fang and Mikoto-kaa-san and Fugaku-tou-san is out of the country." Thalia said softly; Thalia is a sweet and caring woman, Tenten doesn't know how Thalia fall for Itachi who is rude and a snob. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun It's just for one day."

"Of course Fang can stay!" Tenten almost shouted; Fang flinched slightly. "Oops, sorry Fangy." Tenten said but Fang smiled at her.

"Awnt Twentwen" he tried to say in baby language; Tenten laugh and gave Fang kiss on his cheeks.

"Ten, lower your voice. You know how Fang hates it when someone is yelling." Itachi warned; Tenten rolled her eyes and muttered 'Just like you'. Itachi smiled softly at her little sister, he ruffled her hair to Tenten's protest. Thalia handed two bags at Sasuke.

"Here's Fang's thing." Thalia said and started giving instructions to the both of them.

"Okay, we got it. Three scoops of milk powder per bottle." Tenten muttered and smiled at Thalia.

"Hn, we'll be off then." Itachi said and kissed Tenten and Fang on the forehead and gave Sasuke a man-hug.

"We will try to pick up Fang tomorrow morning if traffic won't reach us, okay?" The two nodded.

"Have a safe trip, you two!" Tenten called out. "Itachi-nii-san, drive carefully okay?" Itachi smirked and nodded before patting her head softly before walking out. Thalia hugged the three of them before walking out to follow Itachi.

When they were gone, Tenten stares at Fang who is frowning. "What's the frown for, little guy?" Tenten asked in a sweet voice.

Fang looked away and hiccupped a sob. "M-Momma…" Fang muttered; Tenten 'aww' and hugged her nephew.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Momma will just be gone for a day, alright? Hey, now don't cry." Tenten said and tickled her nephew. Fang started to giggle and tried to block her hands. She stares at him for a while. Fang looks just like his father except for his intimidating blue eyes. He got it from his mother, Thalia.

"Can I hold him too?" Sasuke asked reaching out for the baby; Tenten nodded and gave Fang to Sasuke.

"So, sports, what do you want to do today?" he asked; Fang only grunted in return. "We should go chick hunting, my boy! And we could eat some tomato, play video games, walk around the park and eat tomatoes!" Sasuke said; Fang giggled as he raised his hands in the air. Tenten rolled her eyes and started to rummaged Fang's bag.

"Oh look what Auntie Tenten got, Fangy!" She said while holding up a red ball.

Fang turned to her and giggled when he saw the ball. "Bawl. Bawl." He said in his cute baby voice; both Tenten and Sasuke laugh, Fang reached up for the ball.

"Let's play catch then." Sasuke said and put Fang on the carpet. He tried to stand but fall back; Tenten and Sasuke stared at him worriedly but was relieved when Fang giggled. Sasuke throw the ball at the corner of the room and Fang crawled to get it. They played for about half an hour before Fang started to cry. Tenten picked him up and cooed him.

"He's hungry, nii-san. Go get his milk, remember three scopes per bottle." Tenten ordered; Sasuke nodded and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke came back a minute later and gave Tenten the bottle. After Fang finished his bottle he fell asleep. Tenten put him down on the couch and pat his leg softly.

They sat at the carpeted floor and turned on the TV, Sasuke turned down the volume so Fang won't be disturb. They watched in silence when Tenten's phone rang, it was Temari.

"Hey," she answered.

"What's up?" Temari asked.

"The ceiling." She heard Temari chuckled.

"You want to hang out? The gang already agreed and we're going at some random places, you and Sasuke are the only ones who needed confirmation." Tenten looked up at the clock and it was 10:30.

"Aw! We can't, Tem. Sasuke and I are busy. Sorry."

"Silly you! Don't be sorry, it's okay. So, I'll tell them that you guys are not available, hmm?"

"Yeah, thanks, Tem. Have fun!"

"Okay, good luck at what you two are busy about. See you."

"See you." And with that Tenten hung up.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked when put her phone back at her pocket.

"It was Temari; she was asking us if we would like to hang out with them. I told them that we're busy but she understands." Tenten explained. Sasuke shrug it off and turn his attention back at the TV.

Tenten stood up, "I'm going to take a shower." She went to her room and took a shower. When she was done, she put on a plane white T-shirt and black jeans shorts. She went down stairs and saw Fang awake and Sasuke holding him up while grimacing.

"He stinks; I think Fang made a Boo-boo." He said.

"Sasuke-nii-san, Boo-boo means an embarrassing mistake not some kind of crap." She explained smartly; Sasuke muttered 'whatever' and held up their nephew. Tenten rolled her eyes before taking Fang; she went to her bathroom and take off his stinking diaper. She bathed Fang and dressed him up. When they're done, they went back to the living room and saw Sasuke who changed clothes and from the looks of it, took a shower also in his own bathroom.

"Yo, I ordered lunch. You don't mind eating Pizza at lunch right?" Sasuke asked; Tenten shook her head then Sasuke started playing his X-box. Tenten sat on the coach with Fang and started playing with him. After fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang; Sasuke got up, took the pizza from the delivery guy and paid it. He laid the pizza on the coffee table and took a slice of it. Tenten took also a slice of it.

"Stupid Pizza House, I told them to put extra tomato sauce." Sasuke grumbled as he took a bite on his pizza. Tenten rolled her eyes for the nth time today.

"Tomato this, tomato that, tomato here and tomato there. Really, bro, really?" Tenten said in a mocking voice as Sasuke glared at her. She ignored it perfectly while Fang stares at them back and forth while sipping his bottle.

"Tomatoes are good for you." Sasuke declared and that's where the lesson about tomatoes began making Tenten groan and face-palmed.

"Fine, fine. Tomatoes are delicious blah, blah, blah." Tenten said in annoyance as she leaned back at the couch. She plop here earphones to avoid hearing Sasuke's discussion about tomatoes.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Sakura greeted everyone as she approached. She looked around and was slightly disappointed to see Sasuke wasn't there.

"Uh, where's Tenten and Sasuke?" she asked trying not to show her disappointment.

"Oh, I called Tenten up and told me that they can't come. Busy with stuff." Temari explained.

"Oh." Sakura only replied.

Neji didn't show it but he was kind of disappointed that Tenten wouldn't come, he shrug it off since they were busy.

"Where to, guys?" Ino asked; Kiba and Naruto grinned at each other.

"Let's go to the arcade!" they both yelled in unison; everyone except for Neji sighed.

* * *

Tenten was walking Fang on his stroller on the side walk. It was 4:30 in the afternoon so the surrounding is not that hot anymore. They passed an old lady who stopped by and played with Fang.

"Is he your son? My, my, you're too young to have a child." The old lady said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, no, actually he's my nephew." Tenten explained and laugh softly when Fang grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm mistaken, my dear." She said and smiled softly at her.

"Ah, it's okay, oba-san." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Are you baby-sitting him then?" the old lady asked; Tenten nodded her head.

"Well, he sure is a handsome baby. Your family has nice genes. You're features are beautiful and exotic too. I wonder what your other family member looks like. I bet they are stunning." The old lady complimented; Tenten laugh softly.

"Thank you for the nice compliment, Oba-san. Anyway, my name is Tenten Uchiha and this is Fang." She said and extended her hand which the old lady accepted.

"Oh, my name is Chi-Chi but you can call me Chi-oba-san. Uchiha you say? Are you somehow related to Sasuke-boy?" Chi-oba-san asked.

"He's my brother, Chi-oba-san. Do you know each other?" she asked; the old lady laughs softly.

"Ah, yes. He always help me with my groceries and in return I always invited him at our house to have some tea or some cookie that I would bake. I and my husband enjoys his company but now we barely see him." The old lady said with a hint of sadness in her tone but then smiled at her. "I am glad that I have met Sasuke-boy's sister. He always talks about you and your family."

"I am glad to meet you too, Chi-oba-san." Tenten said and gave the old lady a sweet smile. Chi-oba-san beamed and laugh giddily.

"Oh well, I'll see you two around then. Tell Sasuke-boy I said 'Hi' oh and tell him to drop by and visit us, make sure to bring you along, okay? I'll see you too, Fang-boy." The old lady said before walking away. Tenten nodded and walked back to their house. Sasuke opened the door and grab Fang from his stroller.

"Hey, sports! Did you meet any chick on the way?" Sasuke said and chuckled softly when Fang grunted and has a bored expression.

"Actually, we met an old lady and do you know who she is?" Tenten replied and laugh.

"Who?" asked the confused Sasuke. Tenten nudge Sasuke on the ribs which the latter flinched about.

"I'll give you a clue, she called you Sasuke-boy." Tenten said; Sasuke beamed.

"Ah, so you met Chi-oba-chan!" he said; Tenten nodded and grinned.

"Yes, she said 'hi' by the way and told you to drop by to their house sometimes and make sure you bring me along." She said and chuckled; Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you along next time." He said as they went inside. Sasuke played with Fang while Tenten played the games at her android. It was already 6:25 when Tenten's stomach growled. Sasuke laugh while Fang chuckled.

"Come on, let's go out and eat." Sasuke suggested and went up to grab his keys; they all headed outside before Sasuke lock the door and went to his car.

They went to a fast food chain and were greeted by a big mascot.

"Welcome, valuable costumer! Please enjoy your stay here!" he said out loud that Fang flinched.

"Ah, please try not to shout or yell. My nephew doesn't like it." Tenten said; the mascot apologized.

Tenten and Sasuke went to a two person table; they didn't know that Naruto and his gang was just a table to their right. Tenten asked the waiter for a baby seat and after a minute the waiter came back with her request. She sat Fang on it and started to order.

"What will Fang eat?" Sasuke asked Tenten.

"Well, Thalia-nee-chan said that Fang's favorite is Mashed Potato," she answered; she turned towards the waiter. "Do you serve mashed potato here?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay, I'll have lasagna with garlic bread then Fang could have mashed potato. How about you, Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'll have Spaghetti and could you put more tomato sauce?" he asked; the waiter nodded and left.

"Fang should have mashed tomato not mashed potato." Sasuke said; Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Is that even edible?" Tenten said; Sasuke scowled at her.

"Of course it is! Tomatoes are delicious!" He said; Tenten didn't try to argue and just played with Fang.

* * *

"Ha! I beat you on an arcade, dog-breath!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Kiba.

"Only once, you dim-wit!" Kiba retorted back. They were eating their dinner at the moment. It's been a long day and it was fun but it would be more fun if Tenten and Sasuke were here. Sakura sighed.

Shikamaru leaned up and saw a familiar faces; he smirked.

"Isn't that Sasuke and Tenten?" he asked while pointing at the two who were laughing. At the mention of their names, Sakura and Neji quickly turned their heads. They all saw Sasuke and Tenten; the two were looking at a baby at their side who was sitting on a baby seat. Sakura stares at them with wide eyes.

"Yo, Teme Sasuke, Tenten!" said the loud mouth Naruto. Tenten and Sasuke look startled before turning around to see them. Tenten beamed when they saw them and Sasuke grunted saying the word 'Dobe'.

They asked a waiter if they could move to another table near their friends. The waiter nodded and arranged everything. Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips earning a blush from the pink-head and sat at their table next to their friends'.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here." Tenten said; everyone except Neji and Shikamaru grinned at her.

"Who is that cute baby?" Ino squealed when she saw Tenten holding Fang. She grabs him and she and Sakura started to play with him.

"Oh, that is Fang our nephew, Itachi-nii-san's son. Say hello to them, Fangy!" she said; Fang grunted and rolled his eyes. Sasuke laughed and ruffled Fang hair while Tenten pouted.

"That's my nephew!" Sasuke said. Fang giggled at Sasuke

"U-uncle S-Sawske." Sasuke beamed and stares proudly at Tenten. "See? He knows my name already!" Sakura stares at her boyfriend lovingly.

"Actually, he also muttered my name when Itachi-nii-san brought him up." But Sasuke didn't hear and was boasting his nephew to Naruto.

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends.

"We're babysitting him because Itachi-nii-san and his wife –Thalia-nee-chan were on a business trip." Tenten explained. The others nodded in understanding.

"Nanny Sasuke!" Naruto teased and laugh.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke muttered; he turns to look at Sakura and gave her a wink.

"Why is he named Fang, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked; everyone looked curious too.

"Well, we don't know either, that's the big mystery." Tenten explained, her eyes landed on Neji and saw him staring at her. She gave him a smile. He only smirks in return.

The waiter came and places the food at Tenten's table. They all started to eat and the same time chatting. Tenten is spoon-feeding Fang but Fang won't open his mouth.

"Fangy, don't you like it?" Tenten whined. Fang grunted and turns at their friends.

"I told you he likes mashed tomato and not mashed potato." Sasuke said as he eats up; Tenten rolled her eyes and saw Fang was staring at Naruto and Naruto stares back. When Naruto grinned, Fang glared hard. Naruto flinched away from Fang.

"For a nine month old, he could glare really hard." Naruto gulped when he saw Fang still glaring at him.

"Fang, that's bad. Stop glaring at people." Tenten scolded, she pats his hands softly. Fang stared back at Tenten, his eyes start to water and his face was sulking. One thing that Fang hates is when his Uncle or Auntie scold him and pats him even though it is just a soft pat.

"Oh no," Sasuke and Tenten both muttered while staring at Fang with worried eyes. Then Fang started to cry.

"Great job, sis! You won the best baby-sitter award!" Sasuke teased; Tenten glared at him before grabbing Fang.

"Fangy, I'm sorry." She cooed, Fang quieted down a little but still hiccupping tears. "Auntie Tenten is bad, right? Oh yes she is, I'm so sorry, Fang-fang."

"Wow, Ten, being a mother suits you." Temari teased; Tenten laughed.

"Shut it, Tem. I'm just 16." She joked; the other laughs as well except for Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Can I hold Fang?" Sakura asked; Tenten nodded and passed Fang to her. Fang stares at Sakura with a confused look.

"He looks like you, Sasuke except the eyes." Sakura muttered but everyone heard it.

"Actually, he looks more like Itachi-nii-san." Sasuke said and smiled softly at the sight of Sakura carrying a baby.

"Yep, he also acts like Itachi-nii-san." Tenten said. "Always grunting, rolling his eyes, glaring at people who stare at him and having a bored expression when things don't interest him." She chuckled; everyone laugh.

"Sounds like Sasuke too." Neji said quietly; everyone agreed. Sasuke grunted at Neji.

"You want to hold Fang, Neji?" Tenten asked when Sakura passed Fang back to her. Neji and Fang stared at each other. It's a good thing Fang didn't glare.

"I'd rather not; I don't know how to hold a child." Neji said calmly.

"Oh it's easy, just raise your hand." Tenten motioned Neji's arm and put Fang in it. Neji stiffen and stares down at Fang. Fang stares at him too but with a confused look. They did a staring contest. Everyone was quiet to see who's going to win. Naruto and Kiba silently made a bet of who will win but to Kiba's disappointment Neji looked away when his eyes are starting to swell up.

"Fang won! Neji you lost to a baby! Kiba give me my five bucks!" Naruto shouted; Fang flinched.

Sasuke smack Naruto at the back of his head. "Don't shout dobe! Fang hates it when someone is yelling or screaming." Fang glared at Naruto who gulp and backed away. He then turned his gaze at his auntie with a confused look.

"Oh, that's Neji, Fang." Tenten said; Fang smiled slightly before turning his gaze back at the frozen Hyuga.

"N-Ne-Neh-jay…" he muttered before chuckling at Neji's arm; Neji slowly smiled at the child. (A/N: I know, I know! Neji smiled! In public! Declare a National holiday!) Everyone stared at Neji with a shock expression for it's the first time they saw him smiled in public. Even Hinata who is living in the same roof as him stared at her cousin with a shock expression.

"Yep, my name is Neji, boy. And your name is Fang right?" he said softly not caring if the others were looking at him with awe.

"F-Fawng…" Fang muttered before grabbing Neji's hair and started playing with it. Tenten's heart melted at the sight of Neji playing with her nephew. It is a beautiful sight. Neji turned to her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked softly; Tenten grinned. She drag her chair near his since he's sitting at the edge of their table.

"You'll be a great father someday." She complimented; Neji smiled at her before giving her lips a peck. Tenten blushed while everyone gasped even Shikamaru and Sasuke. She didn't expect that Neji would kiss her in front of their friends or in public.

"WTF, YOU GUYS ARE A COUPLE NOW?" Kiba asked; Tenten turned more red before shaking her head.

"Then why did he… If you are… and…" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke's lips.

"Let them be, sweetheart." He said sweetly; Sakura instantly melted at Sasuke's sweet lips. Then the two instantly have a world on their own. Neji stared at the group with a mind-your-own-business-or-else look. Instantly, the others looked away.

Temari and Shikamaru were lazily talking to each other as they eat up. Yep, lazily talking to each other.

Ino was babying Kiba by spoon feeding him which latter didn't mind. He actually like being a baby to Ino.

Hinata and Naruto were talking some random topic and Hinata would sometimes play with Fang. Naruto didn't try to play with the baby since he'll just be receiving glares from the boy.

Tenten and Neji sat side by side talking to each other and playing with Fang at the same time. Neji would sometimes kiss her lips secretly when their friends and Fang are not paying attention. It's a good thing that their table is at the corner of the restaurant and there are not so many costumer eating.

"So, you like babies now?" she asked; Neji smirked at her.

"I actually like holding Fang. Honestly, I don't know how to deal with babies." He said; Tenten giggled.

"It's just simple you know, just let your instinct guide you." She said as she puts her head on Neji's shoulder.

"Hn," Neji 'hned'. Fang yawned as he rested his head on Neji's chest. Tenten smiled.

"Hmm, Fang is sleepy." She said softly as she grabs Fang from Neji's arms. "Well, we have to go since Fang is tired." Sasuke nodded before asking the waiter for their bill.

"We have to go, Fang needs to rest." Sasuke said and kissed Sakura on her cheek. The Uchiha's stood up as well as the others. They all exited the restaurant and went to the parking lot.

"Say good bye, Fangy." Tenten said; Fang waved at them and smiled at Neji, Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

"Bu-bye, New-jay!" Fang said before chuckling; Neji smiled at him. Fang then glared at Naruto who gulped and hide behind Hinata.

"He doesn't like you, dobe." Sasuke said calmly.

"Don't state the obvious, teme!" Naruto said; Tenten slaps his mouth.

"The baby can hear you!" Tenten warned and looks at Fang with worried expression.

"T-teme. Teme." Fang said with a confused look; everyone glared at Naruto, even Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru.

"S-sorry!" Naruto said but then sulked when everyone keep on glaring at him.

"Don't say that, Fangy. That's bad." Tenten said; Fang only grunted in return. It's a good thing Fang is an obedient child.

She turned around to their friends and smiled. "Bye guys." She kissed Neji on his cheek making the others –even her gasped in surprise. Okay, that was unexpected but Neji smiled at her.

"I'll see you guys on Monday!" she said. She entered Sasuke 's car and drove their way home.

* * *

Fang was asleep when they got home, so Tenten put him on the sofa.

"Let's sleep here at the sofa so we can both watch out for Fang." Sasuke said; Tenten nodded.

"I'll go get the comforter." And with that Sasuke went to get the comforter; they always used the comforter every time their parents would visit or Itachi, they would sleep on the living room.

When they were all settled in, Sasuke opened the TV and watch while Tenten play Temple Run on her android and Fang still asleep.

Then after an hour, the two fell asleep too. When midnight came, Fang started to cry startling both Sasuke and Tenten. Tenten stood up to make a bottle while Sasuke picked up Fang and cooed him.

She came back and gave Sasuke the bottle. She lied down the comforter and continued her sleep.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sasuke said irritably while trying to calm the still crying Fang. Tenten groaned but ignored him. He grunted and cooed Fang but he still keeps on crying. "Tenten! Fang is still crying!" but Tenten wouldn't budge. Sasuke got to his limits; he was sleepy and tired while his sister is sleeping peacefully.

"Tenten Uchiha! Wake the hell up!" he shouted; Tenten bolted awake while Fang flinch and started to cry harder.

"Sasuke-nii-san, no need to shout." Tenten stated calmly and grab Fang from the fuming Sasuke. "Of course Fang won't stop crying! You put his bottle on his nose, not his mouth!" Tenten stated angrily. Sasuke did an 'oh' and lay back down to resume his peaceful slumber. Tenten cooed Fang to sleep and laid him between her and Sasuke. She caress his cheek before lying back down too. The image of Neji holding Fang crossed her mind. And slowly she fell asleep.

_Tenten was sitting at a rocking chair in the middle of an empty, old house. She slowly got up and took a step when her feet landed on something. She saw a small teddy bear lying on the floor. She crouched to pick it up and examined it. It is not a teddy bear but a Panda bear. She take a look around and saw that the house was not familiar. She called for Sasuke but no one answered. She was about to call again when she heard a giggling outside. She started walking towards the door, slowly pushed it open and saw two boys and a girl running around. She gasped when they all looked up to her and called 'Mommy!'. What made her heart melt is that they all looks just like her except for their eyes. It was gray-lavender with no pupil, her heart was pounding very fast and an unexpected happiness and contentment filled her heart. She walked up to them and they ran to meet her. She paused when she saw a man standing on a tree. His back was turned to her. The man a long brown hair and was tied in a low pony tail. Her heart pumps very fast when the man turned around to face her. It was Neji Hyuga! He smiled at her and started walking towards them. When he was in front of her, he gathered her in his arms 'Hello there, Mrs. Hyuga' and kissed her. They stopped when they heard a cry. They turned around to see the girl crying but the weird thing is her crying didn't sound like a girl but like a boy, a nine-month old boy._

Tenten bolted awake from the most pleasant dream she ever had and saw Fang crying like the girl in her dream. Tenten groaned as Sasuke bolted awake too. Sasuke looks at the wall clock and cursed silently when he saw its 2:45 am.

"Fang, we're trying to sleep. Why are you crying again?" Tenten said softly and pick him up. Sasuke gave her the bottle and went back to sleep. She again cooed Fang to sleep. She sigh softly as she remembered the dream. It feels so real, oh she wanted it to be real. She smiled softly and closed her eyes hoping that the dream would continue but unfortunately it didn't for Fang keep on waking them up.

Over and over Fang would wake up ruining Sasuke and Tenten's peaceful slumber. The two didn't try to go back to sleep anymore and waited for the sun rise.

* * *

*Ding-Dong*

Sasuke groggily opened the door and saw Itachi and Thalia smiling at them. He grunted and opened the door wide for them to come in. They saw Tenten almost asleep while cooing Fang. Both Itachi and Thalia burst out laughing.

"Yeah, laugh all you can." Sasuke said irritably; Tenten rolled her eyes and gave Fang back at Thalia.

"Hello there, sweetie. Did you make your uncle and auntie this groggy in the morning?" Itachi asked; Fang grunted. Then they heard a loud thump; they looked around and saw Sasuke and Tenten sleeping at the floor.

"Let's go, we don't want to wake them up just to say goodbye." Thalia said and headed for the door. Itachi smirked at his beloved siblings, oh how he wanted to take a picture of them but thought otherwise. He walked up to them and carried Tenten to the couch and Sasuke on the other. He went to their room to get a blanket. He kissed them both on their foreheads before following his beloved wife and son outside.

* * *

YAY! Another Chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it! I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think. Also, don't hesitate to give suggestions about the story because I badly need it!

I will post the next chapter last week of June or June 16. You pick! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hellooooo! I am sorry for the late upload. I know I promised that I will post this on the last week of June but a lot of things happened. My schedule is hectic so please forgive me. I want to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Training! Confessions and Date! STALKER!

It was Wednesday afternoon and the girls were watching the boys play basketball at the gym. Their coach, Kakashi and Gai, were yelling orders and places.

Sasuke was dribbling the ball, sweat roll down his handsome face as he ran towards the ring. Unfortunately, a certain blond loud mouth blocks his way.

"Teme, I'm going to defeat you this time!" Naruto literally yelled while blocking the raven's way towards the ring.

Sasuke smirk, making his fan club squeal, "Try me." He said and with that he runs to the left. Naruto was quick to block his way and smirk but it disappeared quickly when Sasuke rush back to his position and shoot the ball.

"Good job, Sasuke!" Gai yelled as he clapped. Kakashi looks up and nod towards Sasuke.

"You cheated!" Naruto accused; Sasuke smirks again and punch his best friend on the shoulder.

"Always keep your guard up, dobe." He said, leaving Naruto fuming.

Ino and Sakura keep on squealing and shouting the names of their boyfriends whenever they steal the ball or just simply shoot making Temari and Tenten roll their eyes at them while Hinata watch Naruto with admiration.

Sasuke steal the ball from Sai's hand and went to the ring and shoot, Temari and Tenten flinch when Sakura squealed. Tenten admits that her brother is good and flexible but it is nothing compared to Neji Hyuga. The way he played has poise and grace. He knows what he's doing.

"Go, baby! Show them what you got!" Ino cheered as Kiba shoot the ball. Kiba wink at Ino and the latter blew a kiss.

Sasuke caught the ball and was face to face with Neji. _This would be interesting_ Tenten thought. Sasuke did what he did to Naruto but what he didn't expect is that Neji quickly caught up and stole the ball and went for three points.

Tenten couldn't help it that she stood up and squealed. "Go, Neji! Show my brother who's the boss!" Sasuke glared at her while Neji grinned. That simple grinned took her breath away. She sat down again as she gaze at Neji with admiration.

"Okay, you two have to be a couple, pronto." Ino said as she flips her hair. Tenten turns to them and saw the other girls nod. Tenten creased her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? You mean me and Neji?" She asks; the others grinned. Tenten laughs making the girls raised their eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked. Tenten stopped laughing when she saw that they were serious.

"It's just that, you were saying that Neji and I should be a couple which would be impossible." Tenten said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's where you are wrong, my dear." Ino said. "You see, whenever you two are together sparks fly. We can feel it too." Tenten grinned and shook her head in amusement.

"There are signs that Neji has feelings for you, Tennie." Sakura said. "One, he only smile whenever your near. Two, you are the only girl –besides us and his cousins- he talks to. Three, he kissed you." The last sentence made the girls squeal except Tenten. She blushed furiously and gaze at Neji who is busy playing. Her heart beats fast as he shoot the ball and turned towards her like he's dedicating that point to her. She broke her gaze away and turns back to the girls.

"So, okay let's say that Neji LIKES me. Why hasn't he admitted his feelings then?" Tenten challenged. The girls look at her and to each other.

"Maybe he's shy." Temari offered; the girls except Temari and Hinata burst out laughing.

"Tem, you mean Neji is shy? The Neji Hyuga is shy? Everyone knows that he's a proud man." Ino said; Tenten smiled bitterly.

"See, that only means that he has no feelings towards me. The only reason he kissed me is because we made a d…" Tenten stop mid-sentence and cursed herself silently. The girls don't know about the deal she made with Neji. Especially Hinata. Oh she is doom!

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Tenten straightened her clothes before turning her gaze back to the boys. Suddenly, a hand grabs her hands and tackles her to the ground.

"Tell us what you know, bitch!" Ino screamed; Tenten struggled and tried to move her legs but it was being blocked by Sakura.

"This is so not helping!" Tenten screamed too while she struggled to her freedom.

"Just tell us and we'll let you go." Sakura said with a coy smile. Oh men, she is being trap by this weirdos she called friends. They were suddenly pulled away from Tenten.

Tenten sigh in relief but when she looks up she saw a serious Temari glaring at her. "Tell us." Tenten gulp then sigh.

"Fine, fine, the deal is that Neji won't tell Hiashi-san about Naruto and Hinata if…" Tenten sigh again and turns to Hinata who was looking at her with worry. "If I would let him kiss me every time he likes." She was met by silence. Then…

"What?!" the girls except Hinata screamed.

"That's just not fair!" Sakura said.

"That's black mailing!" Temari said.

"That's so sweet!" Ino said. Everyone stops and looks at Ino. Sakura and Temari smack her head. "OW!"

"Tenten-chan!" Tenten looks at Hinata who is already crying. "I am sorry! I am so selfish!" Hinata grabs her arms as she sobs. Tenten began to panic as she tried to console the girl at her side.

"Hinata, it's okay. Stop crying, I swear that it's okay." Tenten comforts but Hinata keep on crying.

"I should have known that Neji-nii-san would do something like that. But I am so consumed by this happiness that I didn't care what happens." Hinata said; Tenten sigh and grabs her shoulders.

"Hinata, look at me." Hinata did what she's told. "You are my friend; I would do anything just to make you happy. If that happens to Temari, Sakura and Ino I would do the same thing." The said girls 'awwed' and tackled Tenten on the ground.

"Can't…. breathe… need… air…" Tenten gasp; the girls chuckled and let her go. She sighs and turns to look at Hinata. "I swear, Hina-chan, its okay. What are friends for right?"

"She's right, Hinata. Besides, Tenten likes it. Don't you, Tennie?" Sakura asked teasingly. The said girl blushed and looks away. Of course she enjoyed it. Who wouldn't be, right?

"Maybe he has a crush on you too, Tenten-chan. He wouldn't kiss you if he doesn't have right?" Hinata said.

"Maybe and maybe not." Tenten said then smiled at them.

"So, when did you make the deal?" Ino asked as she _again_ flips her blonde hair. Tenten closed her eyes as she tried to calm her heart. She opened her eyes after a few minutes and saw the girls staring back. She then turned to Sakura.

"Remember when Neji literally _drag_ me because he wants us to talk?" Sakura made an 'oh' sound.

"Where did he take you?" Sakura asked the brunette.

"At the back of the building." She tried so hard not to blush when she remembered what happened.

"Hm, Shikamaru also mentioned that he saw you at the back of the building but he didn't tell me what you two are doing there." Temari said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Were you two doing something naughty?" Sakura grinned mischievously.

"N-no! We're just talking." Tenten said defensively. The girls eyed her.

"Uh-huh. Talking. At the back of the building. Only the two of you." Ino said while grinning.

Tenten was about to say something back when she spotted the guys walking towards them. She saw their coaches and Lee walks out of the Gym while screaming something like 'YOUTH' (Gai-Sensei) 'Magnificent, Gai-sensei!' (Lee) 'Icha-Icha is on cinemas!' (Kakashi-Sensei).

"Hey, girls!" Kiba said and put an arm around Ino's shoulder.

"Hey." The girls replied.

Neji sat down next to Tenten and gave her a smirk. She blushed and looks away.

"That was a good game." Tenten commented. The boys smiled at her in return.

"Thanks!" Naruto almost screamed. Everyone sweat dropped. Tenten turned back at Neji to see him grinning.

"What?" she asked.

"Thanks for cheering on me instead of your brother." He grinned; Tenten returned the grin.

"Well, he's being a show off." Tenten said.

"I can hear you." Sasuke said and glared at the two of them. Both ignored.

"So when's the big game?" she asked.

"Four months from now." Sasuke replied; Tenten nodded.

"Water?" she offered; Neji nodded and Tenten gave him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." He muttered before drinking.

Suddenly, the whole gym became silent. Tenten blushed deep red at the sight.

"So that's why it's quiet." Tenten muttered softly; Neji looked at her with a confused look before turning to where Tenten is staring. He saw his friends kissing their girlfriends.

Sasuke was kissing Sakura like there was no tomorrow, Naruto was kissing Hinata gently; Shikamaru was kissing Temari with passion while Kiba was kissing Ino like they were in bed.

Tenten cough and look away when Neji stares back at her. Neji smirks and grab her hands.

"What?" she asked as she tried not to flinch when she felt sparks, she was slightly nervous. Neji inched forward.

"Well, I want to kiss you too." Neji replied huskily; his face is only a millimeters away from Tenten. There were butterflies on her stomach.

Neji grab the side of her face and lean her forward. When their lips touch, they both closed their eyes and enjoyed their kiss that they were sharing. It felt good as she gently moved her lips. Neji groaned on her lips as he tried not to ravish her.

Tenten grab a fistful of Neji's hair and deepen their kiss. Both were too preoccupied that they have forgotten where they were. Neji grab Tenten's waist and drags her on his lap.

Tenten put her hands on Neji's chest and caress it softly; Neji moaned (YES! The Neji Hyuga MOANED).

Again, somebody cough making the two of them stop for the third time. Tenten turned to face her friends with a flushing face. She tried not to make eye contact with everyone (who is probably grinning at them) as she gets off of Neji's lap and sat beside him. She tried to hide her face on Neji's shoulder.

"You guys are worse than Ino and Kiba." Shikamaru commented. Tenten was blushing furiously while Neji looks at them with an annoyed expression.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Ino asked. She looks at Neji for a confirmation but he stares at her blankly.

"No, we're not. We're not even dating." He said coldly that tore Tenten's heart. She tried to hide the pain in her eyes but when she stares at the girls she know she didn't hid it well. Her heart breaks into a thousand of pieces as she tried not to cry.

"He's right, we're not." She said in a gurgled tone. With that Tenten stood up, grab her bag and walk away.

* * *

The girls gasp when Tenten walks out. Their gaze turns back at Neji who is staring at Tenten's back as she walks away; he wants to follow her and take everything back but he holds himself. Sasuke grabs his collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Uchiha." Neji said coldly and glared at him. Sasuke cussed and tried to punch Neji but his arm was caught by Shikamaru.

"Punching him won't solve this, Sasuke." He said calmly. Sasuke put down his fist.

"Remember this, Hyuga. My sister came here to mend her broken heart, to forget the past, and to start a new life not heartbreak from you!" Sasuke literally pushed Neji aside.

"She's not going to be hurt, Uchiha because she doesn't like me." Neji said coldly. Silence fell over the group as they stared wide eyes at the Hyuga.

"Not like you?! Can't you see that she's hurting?!" Ino said angrily.

"Nii-san, Tenten-chan likes you." Hinata said softly. Neji then froze. _Oh shit! _He mentally cursed himself. _Tenten-chan likes you… Tenten-chan likes you… Not like you?!... Can't you see that she's hurting?!_

"Men you are fucked up!" Kiba said when he saw Neji's reaction.

Neji suddenly grabs his backpack and run to find Tenten. To say sorry, to say he likes her, to hug her, to kiss her. His heart pounded fast as he ran faster not knowing that his friends where on his heel.

* * *

Tears fell down her eyes as she walks towards her car. She fell for the wrong person again. She cups her mouth to stop from hiccupping. _No, we're not… we're not even dating. _She wipes her tears away when she reaches her car. She was about to open the door when a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She froze when she smelled the familiar perfume that she learned to like.

"Tenten…" he whispered her name. Tenten closed her eyes tightly to keep her tears from falling. _Neji…_ She pried his arms away and faces him.

"What?" she snapped; tears were rolling down her cheeks as Neji gaze at her with sad expression. "Our deal is off, Neji! I don't care if you tell your Uncle abut Naruto and Hinata!" Tenten stares down at the ground. Neji grabs her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"I like you." Neji muttered; Tenten stares back at him with a wide expression. Neji smiled softly and his eyes were full of hope and love that Tenten finds her lost in it.

"What did you say?" she asked softly but Neji just kissed her lips gently.

"I know that I just met you a few months ago but what I feel for you is real." he said when he stop kissing her. "Tenten, you're the only girl who makes me nervous when you're around, good nervous. You're the only girl who ever caught my attention. You are amazing, Tenten. You're the only girl who makes my heart beat fast." He said as he guides her hand towards his chest so she could feel his heart beat. Tenten sobs as she leans her head on his chest.

"I want to protect you and take good care of you." He continued as he caressed her back. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just that I thought you didn't like me and you are still in love with Luke." He said anxiously. Tenten stared back to Neji and smiled softly. Neji wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"I-I am so happy, Neji." She said; Neji smiled –Tenten is the only one who is capable of making Neji Hyuga smile like that!-

"Tenten, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her. Tenten nodded and hug him.

"So are you two a couple now?" Ino asked. "Ow! Sakura that hurts!" she said.

"Don't disturb them!" Sakura said.

"You better not hurt my sister, Hyuga or else." Sasuke warned but grinned in return.

"You can count on me, Uchiha." Neji replied.

"Okay, there are two Uchiha's and two Hyuga's here; who are you two talking to? I'm confused." Naruto said as he scratches the back of his head.

Everyone laugh; Neji put his arm around Tenten's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

*In the dark*

A man was watching the group laugh but his eyes landed on his target. A boy with a long hair has his arms around her. He grinned evilly.

"Tenten Uchiha. You are mine." He said and laugh evilly before retreating back at the shadows.

* * *

Tenten could feel someone was watching them. Someone was watching her so she turned around. She gasped softly when she saw a shadowy figure and before she could squint her eyes to see who it is it disappeared. She shuddered; these past few weeks she swore someone was following and watching her every moves._Could it be…?_

"Ten, you okay?" Temari asked; she looks back at them and saw all of them staring at her.

"Ah, yes. I thought I saw someone by the bushes." She replied and laughs softly. The boys eyed the bushes before shrugging.

"Must be your imagination, sis." Sasuke said but he too didn't look convince.

"Yeah, maybe it's just my imagination." Tenten said.

"OMG, I have to go before my mom kills me!" Sakura said; Sasuke kissed her goodbye before entering her car.

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow, guys!" Ino said; the others said their goodbyes before they went home.

"What did you saw, Tenten?" Sasuke said when they were home.

"I-I saw a black figure then it disappeared quickly but I swear it's there." Tenten said; Sasuke stares at her. "I need to tell you something, Sasuke-nii-san. These past few weeks, I swear someone is following and watching my every movement." She said and shuddered. "Could it be that he found me?"

"That's a possibility but how?" Sasuke said still deep in his thought. "How did he know you are here?"

"Sasuke-nii, I'm scared." She said; Sasuke looked up at her and smiled softly.

"No worries, Ten. I and the boys are going to protect you." He said before hugging his sister. Tenten smiled but didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't want the others to get involve, Sasuke. You know that Luke is dangerous." Tenten said softly.

"I know, sweetie. I know." Sasuke said softly while rubbing Tenten's back.

* * *

Sasuke went to the gym early, he told Sakura to keep the girls busy while he talks to the boys. When he got there, he saw Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. He also saw Lee, Shino and Sai were warming up.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Naruto's voice echoed around the gym. The boys sigh and turn to look at Naruto.

"So, what's up? What's the problem, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, guys, it's about Tenten." Sasuke started; Neji tensed and stares at him.

"What happened to Tenten?" he demanded.

"Relax, nothing happened to her. It's just she admitted to me yesterday that these past few weeks she can sense that someone is following her; watching her every move." He said. Everyone tensed.

"You mean, someone is stalking her?" Naruto asked; Sasuke nodded.

"Is it Luke?" Kiba asked.

"It's possible but we've made sure that Tenten was covered before she moved in with me." Sasuke said; the boys were deep in thoughts.

"Then how did he find out?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's what been bothering me last night. How did he find out? I don't want to jump in conclusion that it was Luke but who else could stalk my sister? Her fan boys? I doubt it." Sasuke said.

"He's right, a fan boy or girl won't go that far and stalk people. They know their limits and now that everyone knows that Tenten is my girlfriend, I'm sure they'll back away." Neji said; everyone nodded.

"What now?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at Shikamaru who they called the lazy tactician. The said boy sighs and offered his opinion.

"Maybe it's Luke and maybe it's not. But one thing for sure, never leaves Tenten alone. Make sure that your girlfriends stay with her too. We're not sure what this stalker of Tenten might be thinking." Shikamaru said; everyone nodded in agreement.

"And also, Tenten said that she saw a black figure yesterday but it was gone quickly before she could take a better look." Sasuke added; Naruto shuddered.

"Creepy." He commented. Before anyone could say another word the girls entered.

"Hello!" Ino said and waved; Kiba smiled softly and wave back. The girls walk up to them. Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek.

"Hey." He whispered in her ears.

"Hey." She also whispered in his ears.

"How are you?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." She whispered and chuckled. Neji chuckled too.

"Why are we whispering?" Neji whispered; they both laugh softly. Neji hug her waist and Tenten put her arms around Neji's neck.

"I miss you already." Neji said; Tenten blushed.

"I miss you too." She said; she saw the boys eyeing them. "I think you should go back to the boys." Neji chuckled and released her. She went to the bleachers where the girls are watching.

"You two look cheesy." Ino teased; Tenten grinned.

"Do we?" she asked.

"Not really." Sakura said; the girls laugh as they watched the boys play not knowing that someone is watching them.

* * *

A/N: *gasp* A STALKER! FUUUUUUUU! Who could it be? *grins* Please review so I could update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

LeeYumLevi: HELLO! Chapter Ten is here! Oh yeah! So Gaara and Kankuro will be mentioned here but don't worry. They will appear soon in the later chapter :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Planning a Sleepover and planning to eavesdrop

"I can't believe that Cory Monteith is dead." Ino said and sigh. (AN: I know, Ino, I know -_-). They were at the cafeteria at the moment, eating lunch while waiting for their boyfriends to arrive. Sakura sigh also before she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"I wonder what Lea Michele is feeling right now. I mean, come on, they were supposed to get married." Sakura said while chewing. Ino nodded and both girls drop their heads in depression.

Tenten and Temari look at them weirdly before resuming their topic. They don't understand much about celebrities and stuff.

"I heard you have two brothers, Tem." She asked; Temari smiled as she remembered her loving and annoying brothers.

"Yes, I have. Their name is Kankuro and Gaara. Everyone in the gang already met them. But don't worry I'll introduce you to them someday." She said; Tenten smiled.

"Where are they anyway?" The brunette asked.

"They're at Suna, both were attending SU." Temari said and smiled. "Oh, I have a picture of them. Want to see?" Tenten smiled before nodding. Temari grabs her wallet and pulled out a picture and gave it to Tenten.

In the picture, there is a brunette with a shaggy hairstyle smiling cheekily while doing a peace sign with his fingers. But what caught Tenten's attention is the guy beside the brunette. The guy has a red hair and is looking at the camera with irritation. She suddenly had an urged to pinch those bubbly cheeks of his.

'So… cute… cute… is my… weakness…' she thought as she gazes at the red haired with adoration.

Temari smirks at her friend as she stares at her brother. She nudged him slowly and whispered. "You can keep it if you want?" Tenten stares at her weirdly before giving back the picture.

"I'd rather not. Though your brother is really cute, what's his name?" Tenten asked; Temari chuckled softly before answering 'Gaara'.

"Oh. So I'm guessing the brunette with a shaggy hairstyle is Kankuro?" Temari nodded. Before Tenten could answer, Ino slam her fist at the table making the girls look at her with a confused looks.

"Let's all have a sleepover this Friday!" Ino suggested or rather yelled.

"That… was… unexpected." Temari said as she raised an eyebrow at the bleach blonde.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Ino-chan." Hinata said as she tried to make the blonde sit down.

"I'm in, homie!" Sakura said; Tenten and Temari look at Sakura weirdly.

"Since when do you speak in gangster language?" Temari asked; Sakura shrugged and answered 'just now' and grinned cheekily.

"Well, then I'm in if Sakura would promise that she would not speak any gangster language." Tenten said; the others laugh.

"Fine, fine." Sakura said then grinned.

"I'm in. But whose place is it?" Temari asked. Ino froze then grinned at them with an embarrassing smile. "I am guessing that you haven't thought about that."

"'Course, I did! I was actually going to invite you all to my house but I remembered that my parents are going to have a visitor this weekend." Ino said proudly; the others except Hinata sweatdropped anime style.

"How about in our mansion?" Hinata asked; everyone looked at her. "My father won't be home for another week so I'm guessing that we could stay."

"That would be great, Hina!" Ino said as she pump her fist to the air.

"What's great?" Naruto asked; the girls looked up and saw the boys behind them.

Tenten suddenly felt guilty when she saw Neji smiling at her. Awhile ago she was ogling at Temari's brother behind her boyfriend's back. Oh how she wanted to slap herself. But she couldn't help it. That guy is just too cute.

"We're just having a sleep over at Hinata's place." Tenten said as Neji sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. Neji raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Did you ask Uncle about it?" Neji asked; Hinata blushed, bowed her head before shaking it. "You now your father hates it when you invite people to a sleepover at the mansion." Neji pointed out. Ino again slammed her fist on the table.

"Oh, don't be such a kill joy, Neji. Besides, your Uncle will not going to find out about it." Ino said while wiggling her fingers.

"How will you know that he won't find out?" Neji challenged. Ino snorted.

"Your maids are too quite to gossip to your Uncle and Hanabi wouldn't mind having us around so I know that your Uncle wouldn't know... Unless... of course... you will be the one to tell your Uncle..." Ino said as she smirk. Tenten grinned at Ino.

Neji was silent for a minute when Tenten squeeze his hand. "Come on, Neji. Just this once? So that I could get to know more about the girls." Tenten used her ultimate puppy eyes on Neji who sighed before giving in.

The girls cheered before giving Tenten high five.

"Only!" Neji said, the girls stop and stares at him. "If you keep out of my room. Only Tenten is allowed to go there."

"As you wish." The girls said in unison.

Tenten and Neji smiled at each other before turning back to their friends.

"Can we join?" Kiba asked; the girls laugh. "What?"

"Baby, it's for girls only." Ino said and kissed Kiba on his cheek. Kiba blushed and slumped back to his seat.

Neji kissed Tenten on the cheeks. She smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Since, you'll be sleeping at our house." Neji whispered. "I get to see you in pajamas." Neji teased. Tenten slap his shoulder softly and laugh.

* * *

The boys are resting at the bleachers when Naruto has a genius or more like an idiotic plan. It's a good thing the girls are at a coffee shop today.

"I HAVE THE MOST GENIUS PLAN!" Naruto declared. Silence greeted him before a burst of laughter followed.

"You… have… a… GENIUS… Plan?" Kiba said between laughter; Even Sasuke was on his knees laughing.

"Hey, I may look like an idiot but I still use my head!" Naruto said while glaring daggers at the boys.

"Well, it is rare that you have a 'genius plan'." Neji said while smirking. "Let's hear it out then."

"Yeah. So, what is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked while trying to calm Kiba and himself down.

"How about we spy at the girls on their sleepover!" Naruto said and giggled perverted. Silence again greeted the blonde before four slaps were heard. "Ow!" Naruto yelped while touching his head.

"Stop being a pervert, Naruto!" Neji stated. "Besides, Tenten will be mad at me if she finds out that we eavesdrop."

"I agree with Neji. Ino will kick my balls!" Kiba said and covered his lower region as if Ino was about to kick his precious. Each turned their backs to the blonde and started to walk away when…

"Oh come on you guys. Don't tell me you don't want to hear what they are going to say about us?" he taunted. The boys' ear perked up but refused to look at the blonde's eyes...

"Think of all the information we'll get when we eavesdrop. No more brainstorming when it comes to birthdays. No more panicking of what you are going to do on dates. It will be awesome!" he taunted. The guys turned towards him.

"B-But what if they find out?" Kiba asked, still covering his lower region as if anytime Ino would kick his balls.

"We'll be careful, guys. Come on!" the boys sigh and one by one they agreed.

"How can we spy on them, genius?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned and turns toward Neji.

"Oh, Neji-kun!" Naruto said in a sweet voice and give Neji cute eyes. Neji cringed away from Naruto.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Why don't you put this device to Hinata's window?" he said and gave him a device that looks like a little microphone.

"Why would I do that?" Neji said harshly.

"Well, one you and Hinata are on the same house. Two, you and Hinata are cousin. Three your room is just next to her and four did I mention that you two are on the same house? So yeah four, you two are on the same house." Naruto pointed out. Neji sigh and grabs the microphone from Naruto.

"Sweet! So, we meet up with at Neji's house after the girls settled in Hinata's room. Yosh, let's practice!" Everyone sweat dropped and proceed on playing basketball.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten went to their Health Class; Tenten sat near the window while Hinata sat at the other side of the room. Neji and Sakura were in the different class. Their teacher was late so Tenten got up and sat at Hinata's desk.

"Hey, Hinata, I was wondering." She started; Hinata looked up and listened carefully at what her friend is going to say. "Neji's 18, right?"

"Yes, why are you asking?" Hinata replied; slightly confused.

"Well, if he's the same age as Sasuke-nii-san then why is he in our year? Shouldn't he be with Sasuke-nii-san and the others?" she asked; Hinata sigh and smiled.

"Yes, he should be but you see Neji-nii-san stop two years of his study when his parents died. Then father adopted him legally and force him to continue studying." Hinata explained.

"Force him? You mean Neji doesn't want to continue his study?" she asked.

"Yes, it must be because he couldn't accept that his parents were dead and tried to be a rebel." Hinata said.

"How old was he when his parents died?" Tenten asked.

"I think he was 13 or 14." Hinata answered and smiled sadly.

"How did his parents die actually?" she asked; Hinata sighed and looked up at Tenten.

"Maybe you should ask Neji-nii-san, Tenten-chan. If he find out that were talking about his past in his back he will be furious." She said; Tenten nodded and smiled before going back to her proper seat.

She sighs and looks out of the window as the teacher walk in; their teacher in health class was a wimp so she didn't try to listen. Then she heard a loud slam in front of the classroom making everyone flinch and stares at a woman they never met before.

"Alright, you maggots! I am Anko Mitirashi! You're new Health Teacher!" she said with a loud and scary voice. "Any question?" a nerd raise his hand. "Yes, nerd?"

"W-where is our o-old Health t-teacher?" he squeaked. Anko glared at him making him cower in fear.

"Are you saying that you don't want me here?" she asked in a deadly tone. The nerd shook his head frantically. "Well, unfortunately for you maggots, you're old beloved health teacher resigned! And for you nerd! Since you question and insult my skill of teaching, you're going to treat me ten pieces of dumplings!"

"I-I d-didn't q-question your teaching skills!" the nerd tried to reason out.

"And when you're talking to me you address me with 'Miss Anko'! Do you understand?" she said ferociously. They all nodded their heads and Anko grinned and start the class.

* * *

"Man, that Anko is a ferocious one!" Tenten commented when she and Hinata were walking down the hall way to their next class.

"I-I agree. I almost ran outside the class when she stares at me with those evil eyes of her." Hinata joked; they both laugh and went inside their room. They saw Neji near the window; she suddenly felt a small pang on her chest when she remembered what Hinata told her. She suddenly wants to hug Neji and tell him that she'll never leave him.

Tenten sat beside him and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Hi, Neji!" she greeted. Neji smiled at her before turning his attention back at their teacher.

When the teacher dismissed them Neji, Tenten and Hinata went out to meet their friends. They saw them at the parking lot chatting. Sakura saw them first and waved at them; Hinata and Tenten wave back.

"Why don't we go hang out at the nearby Coffee Shop?" Kiba suggested; everyone nodded in agreement and started to walk towards where the coffee shop is. When they got there they sat at a table near the glass window. They ordered their coffee before resuming their chat.

"Shikamaru, your birthday is in three months from now!" Ino exclaimed loudly; Shikamaru sigh.

"I just want to celebrate it with you guys. No loud party because it's too troublesome." He said; Both Ino and Temari protested. "I said NO loud party. Let's just hang out. Watch movies or something." Then he yawned.

"You are so lazy." Temari muttered; everyone laugh except for Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji.

"I think it is cool." Tenten said; everyone stares at her. "Besides, Shikamaru is right. It's too troublesome to plan a loud party. Let's just go watch a movie at the cinemas but of course Shikamaru will pay since it's his birthday." Everyone grinned and agreed. Shikamaru sigh again.

"You're right, sis. He'll treat us dinner too." Sasuke said and smirk. The girls with Kiba and Naruto cheered.

"You guys are troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Then it's settled! Let's meet up at Shikamaru's house at Sunday!" Temari said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

*the other side of the road, near an alley*

He stares at his prey intently and smirk. She's having fun alright.

"Go on; enjoy your life, Tenten Uchiha because once I caught you there is no turning back." He said to himself and grinned.

* * *

Tenten stared outside the big window and again saw someone staring at her. She looks closely and almost gasped when he grinned. She couldn't see his face because he's wearing a hoodie, only his mouth.

_That grin is so familiar. Could it be…?_ She thought as her heart started to beat fast.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked who is sitting beside the window. Hinata looked at what Tenten is staring but the man was gone.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked; already alarmed. Tenten shook her head and faced her coffee.

"I thought the view looks good." She lied and look up; the boys are staring at her intently especially Neji and Sasuke. "What?"

"You sure?" Neji asked; Tenten nodded. Everyone resumed at what they are doing. Tenten plug her earphones and leans back at Neji. She want to forget about her stalker, whoever it was is a dangerous one and she doesn't want her friends to be involved. Especially Neji. She doesn't want him to get hurt because of her.

* * *

Tenten is lying down on her bed and reading a book when her phone rang. She smiled when she recognized Neji's ringtone. She picked it up and pressed Accept.

"I miss you." He said. Tenten smiled.

"We were just together a few hours ago." She pointed out.

"Really? Felt like years." He joked; she giggled.

"So, why'd you call?"

"I just miss you is all."

"I miss you too."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just reading a book. You?"

"Talking to you." Tenten laugh softly.

"You want to go here?"

"I would like to but I know Sasuke won't"

"I know a secret entrance. Just climb the tree near my window, okay?"

"Hn. Okay, fine."

"I'll see you."

"Hn." The he hung up. Tenten quickly got up, brush her teeth and wash her face. She sat at her dresser and brushes her long brown hair. She applied powder on her face and went to sit at her bed.

After a minute, she heard a soft tap at her window. She stood up and opened the curtain to see Neji Hyuga. Her heart leaps at the sight of him; she opened her window and helps him climb in.

"Hi!" she said; Neji smiled at her and sweep her in his arms. She giggled and hugs back.

"So this is your room. Typically Tenten." He commented and sat at the foot of her bed. She stared at him softly. He stared back and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Why, thank you." She grinned and went to him. They lay at her bed hugging each other.

"Neji." She started.

"Hn?"

"Hinata mentioned that your parents are dead." She felt Neji tense. "How did they die? If you don't mind me asking."

Neji sighed and tightened his hold to Tenten. "No, I don't mind. They were killed at our own house." Tenten shuddered.

"That's horrible." She commented. "Who did that to them? Did the police catch the suspect?"

"Yes, they were caught." He said. Tenten stares at him with a confused look.

"Were? There are many people who killed your parents?" she asked; Neji nodded.

"They're a family of psycho killers; they kill other people for fun." Neji said angrily. Tenten rubbed his arm to make him relax. "We were at our summer house. Our summer house is located near the beach and the woods. Its nearest neighbors are a mile away so even if they call a police it will be too late."

"I-I am sorry to hear that, Neji." She said; Neji kissed the top of her head and continued.

"My father hid me in our underground basement when we heard a gunshot. I didn't know what happens after that. When I got out, I saw the house was a mess. I ran into the living room and called for my parents. What I didn't expect is to see them lying on floor with a pool of blood."

"Oh, Neji." She said and hugs him tighter.

"I didn't know what happened next. Everything was a blur, police came to investigate, my uncle came to picked me up, people were trying to talk to me but I didn't give them answers. I don't give a damn, all I know is my parents are gone and I'm all alone." He said and sighs. Tenten sat up with her elbows and stares at Neji. "I wish I could've done something. But what can 13 years old do? Sometimes I wish that I could've died with them."

"Neji, no. Don't say that. They love you, that's why they sacrificed themselves to protect you" She cupped Neji's face. "Don't you ever say that again okay?" Neji smiled at her and nodded. She kisses him on his lips with so much love.

"Yow, sis have you seen my… what the heck are you two doing?!" Sasuke suddenly barged in the room and saw Hyuga kissing his sister. The two parted quickly and stood up. Tenten went to her brother and points a finger on him.

"How many times did I tell you to knock before barging in?!" Tenten accused; Sasuke narrowed his eyes while glaring at his sister.

"Don't change the topic, what are you two doing?" Sasuke turned to Neji. "How did you get in here?"

"I climbed up on the tree." Neji said calmly. Sasuke growled before pointing a finger at the Hyuga.

"I forbid you to step a foot in her room! You are not allowed, you hear me?"

"I'm already in"

"Starting now!"

"Fine."

"Oh shut up, Sasuke-nii-san. We are just talking about stuff." Tenten explained in an exasperated tone. Really, her brother can be dramatic at times like this.

"Talking huh? Is that a new way of talking now? With your lips pressed together? Sorry, I didn't know. I wasn't inform. I shoudl try it on Sakura too." Sasuke said sarcastically. Tenten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Stop being a drama queen already." She then turned to Neji. "Want to watch a movie with us, Neji?"

"Oh so now you're turning your back on me? Why, I feel your love." Sasuke again said; Tenten wanted to face palm herself before turning back at her brother.

"Look, Neji is going to watch a movie with us so get your pretty ass out of here and prepare popcorn!" Tenten said as she shoves (literally) her brother out of the door. Sasuke is pointing a finger at the Hyuga.

"I am watching you, Hyuga, with these sexy eyes of mine. I am watching you." Tenten slams her door closed and sigh.

"Sorry about that." Tenten said with an apologetic smile; Neji smiled in return before pulling her to sit on his lap.

"It's okay. Maybe I should go now." Neji said; Tenten pouted.

"No way, Hyuga. You are going to watch a movie with us." Tenten said stubbornly. Neji chuckled before kissing her lips.

"As you wish, my lady." They stood up and headed downstairs to find Sasuke sitting at the center of the sofa with his arms crossed.

"What's your problem?" Tenten asked; Sasuke glared at her before pointing at Neji.

"You, Hyuga, is sitting on this side." He said while pointing to his left side; he then turned to his sister. "And you, young lady is going to sit here." He said while pointing to his right.

Tenten and Neji sweat dropped. She pushed her brother to the other side.

"Sorry, bro but I am going to sit with my boyfriend and there is nothing you can do about it unless you want me to tell Sakura that you drool in your sleep.." She said while Neji smiled at her. Sasuke didn't try to protest.

Everything went well except for Sasuke who keep on sulking. They all watch the movie together before Neji returned home. When Sasuke and Tenten were left alone,

"You are grounded, young lady."

"You are not daddy."

"But I am older and you should respect me."

"How will I respect you if the back of your head looks like a butt of a duck?"

"Damn you."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"Night, bro"

"Night, sis."

"Don't forget to wash your teeth."

"Oh shut up."

"You drool when you sleep."

"You snore when you sleep."

"Your morning breath stinks"

"You look ugly every morning"

"At least, I don't scream like a girl when I see a spider."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"50 bucks you won't tell anyone about that."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Good night."

"Good night." And with that, the Uchiha's sleep very peacefully.

* * *

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, A'RIGHT? TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN!

SEE YA!

-LeeYumLevi


End file.
